Cammie Of Cavan
by PigeonJay Potter
Summary: Something was different in the Circus that day...This Cammie is not the one we know.Taken by the circle,raised as one of them,unknowing the truth about her past.There is no one she hates more than her family,so how will she react when she sneaks out to meet a spying legend to find herself in a place she'd never dreamed she'd be.Face to face with her father. Black Chameleon Trilogy
1. Circus

**Okay I shouldn't be writing this. Not at all! I have so many other stories I'm writing and whilst some people would just keep all new ideas until there finished with the one they're working on now. I just can't do that Because when I first came up with this idea I fell in love with it mainly because of the first chapter and I wanted to see if I could make it as sweet as it deserved to be (which I didn't , Just warning) so I wrote it to test and then I really wanted to carry on so lucky Gallagher Girls get to read it!**

**Unlucky Potterhead's and Tributes will get annoyed with me because I've taken up to much work. Not to mention that I start working on my GCSE's this year sooo. Yeah! Should be fun as you watch me struggle ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series although I am one… Wait! You didn't hear that!**

Circus. 

Laughter echo's all around the parking lot and the sounds of the circus drift through the tent up ahead as children make there way hand in hand with their parents to a fun day out. But one family was different, one man , in particular because the small girl beside him wouldn't understand the significance of that day for years. Or at least that's what Matthew Morgan thought.

He casually surveyed the area as he got out of his car and walked round the other side to let his Daughter out. She hoped out and beamed when she caught sight of the colourful tent in the distance.

"I thought you were to old for the circus?" Matt teased poking her bottom with his foot as he locked the car. Cammie turned around with a glare but then broke into a smile as she said.

"shut up!" and blushed the colour of a Tomato.

"Language." He warned as he took his daughters hand and led her towards the crowd that leaked into the tent.

"_Taci din gura!_" She repeated in Romanian.

"Shhh!" He sent her a warning look and even though Cammie rolled her eyes she knew better than to carry on.

As they approached the red and blue striped tent the sounds of the circus music got loader and pierced their ears as the smells of corn dogs and Toffee Apples filled their nostrils and Matt watched his Daughters mouth water as a boy of her own age with wavy brown hair walked past holding something deep fried.

"We just ate two family sized packets of M&M's between us." he pointed out and watched as his Daughter tried to hide her disappointment. "So what do you say we wash it down with some candy floss?" he asked as he lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her to one of the queue's , making her laugh and kick at his stomach. When he put her down she didn't stop laughing for a while , he stared down at her and thought of how now he couldn't even spend time with his own daughter without it mixing into his "Special project". He wanted it to be over , but a lot was riding on that day so he tried not to think like a father and husband and to start thinking like a spy , He couldn't be both all the time no matter how hard he tried.

_cCc_

Walking into the tent the music was overwhelmingly loud and the half of the audience that were already seated laughed at a clown that was warming up them up. Matt's attention however was on the woman at the side of the entrance looking threw her purse. He looked back down at Cammie and then at the stage, he barely noticed that he walked straight into the woman sending the items in her bag everywhere. Or at least that's what it seamed like.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he bent down to pick everything up, people barely gave them a second glance. But Cammie stood back and stared as if transfixed. She blinked as her father offered the woman a scrap piece of paper but she just shook her head and hurried of in the opposite direction. Cammie caught a glimpse of the list on the tattered old paper and watched as he father crumpled it up and put it in his pocket as if it was no big deal. He smiled at her and led her into to the tent so Cammie tried to pretend it was nothing. But having grown up with two highly trained operatives that was a little hard.

Something was different in the Circus that day. And at least one of them should have spotted it.

_cCc_

Everyone was starring up at a tightrope walker as he performed some particularly difficult stunts when Matt first felt something. A prickling on the back of his neck that he got when something bad was about to happen. He looked around casually trying to catch a glimpse of something unusual. Nothing. He looked down at Cammie who looked as if she had been staring at him for along time, she smiled , he smiled back. But his heart was racing like he had just dived of the top of a building into a river that supposedly led to an underwater headquarters for a terrorist organisation that shall remain nameless, and he spoke from experience. He looked around again and caught a glimpse of red hair disappearing around a flap of circus tent.

Why would someone leave in the middle of one of the best acts? Although Matt knew the answer. He just asked himself as if it wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening not with Cammie here… although he had always known that was a possibility and he had taken her anyway. He couldn't help thinking he was a terrible father. But this _wasn't supposed to happen! _

Cammie had started to look at her father with concern but Matt kept on glancing round, Noticing more and more odd things as he did. But it couldn't be the circle, he thought, the circle wouldn't be this sloppy. But someone was there none the less and all of the spy instincts in his body where saying that whoever it was ,was bad.

"Dad?" Cammie asked reproachfully taking in the look on his face.

"Yeah?" He said as if nothing was wrong.

"I don't like the look of _her._" She said and her eyes darted to the left ever so slightly and only for a second and despite it all Matt was more than a little proud in that moment.

"I'm sure it's nothing Cammie." he said turning back to the stage so he could get a glimpse of the woman his daughter was talking about but Cammie could tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't. He only caught a glimpse of her but a tall woman with wavy red hair was standing by the entrance to the tent. She was starring at them, and despite how short the look had been Matt was sure he had seen her smile a wicked smile in his direction. Defiantly not the circle, he reassured him self, The circus would _not _be that sloppy. Even so he slid his hand into his daughters and held tight.

Without warning sirens blared and people screamed. The lights in the circus had turned red and were flashing as the youngest children cried and a fire from the left of the stage spread through the room quicker than it should have done. Family's ran to the nearest exits and a flow of people where soon pressing against the Morgan's who seemed reluctant to move until Matt dragged Cammie out of the moving crowd.

"you see the fire?" he asked bending down so they were the same height. The fire was keeping to the other side of the tent remarkably well sending everyone to the exits on their side of the tent.

"Yes…This isn't a security test is it?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"No sweetie I'm afraid not." He laughed slightly. "anything you saw today. It's important you don't tell anyone. Promise me. Try to forget it." he said even though they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Why?" Cammie asked worriedly.

"There's something I have to do." He said and kissed her forehead then turned around. He stopped mid-step at the sight of three remarkably calm adults staring at him considering the fire raging behind them.

"Matthew Morgan?" The woman with red hair asked. "you've been reckless with us…Now why don't you hand it over." She said as if it would just work like that.

"Yeah Ok," Matt said purposely reaching into the wrong pocket. " Oh wait! Sorry! Just remembered I don't give in that easily." He nudged Cammie with the back of his foot ever so slightly in way of telling her to run.

One of the men next to her reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. The fire wasn't spreading any further than the half of the tent It had already penetrated and everyone else was too pre-occupied with getting themselves and there children to safety to notice the five of them standing there.

"It's your choice Morgan." the man said in a scratchy voice and a devilish grin but Matt stood firm.

"Are you an Idiot?!" the woman snapped like he was causing a great inconvenience to her.

"No I'm a Morgan." he said coolly and the woman on the other side of the redhead rolled her eyes like that was exactly what she had expected.

"We're in no rush, just hand it over whenever you like." The woman smiled wickedly.

"Well unfortunately, I'm not a big fan of heat and I have a home to be getting to so maybe another time?" He said and nudged Cammie again.

"Oh and this must be little Cameron." the Woman smiled leaning down so they were face to face but before Cammie even wondered how the woman knew her name she spat at her face even though she didn't know who she was but knowing that these were the guys she would face when she was older. The woman growled and before she could pounce on her or even say anything, Matt slammed the chair next to him over his body and straight onto the woman's head.

"Cammie run!" he yelled as he kicked the man with the gun in the groin and caught his weapon.

Cammie could only back away slowly not knowing what to do, normally when her dads work mixed in with her she was warned before and then she had always been of some help , whether it be big or small. But something told her this was a whole lot different. So she only stumbled away as slowly as she could without thinking, as she watched her Dad hit the second woman over the head with the gun and take the redhead to the floor.

Soon she ran out of space to move and she bumped into someone from the ever decreasing crowd.

"Sorry." she muttered glancing at the boy with wavy brown hair she had seen earlier.

"What are you waiting for!" he yelled glancing worriedly at the fire. "Come on!" he said taking her wrist and pulling her threw the exit.

It would have been almost dark outside if the smoke from the tent hadn't made it almost completely black.

"where are your parents?" The boy asked taking her away from the crowd. He couldn't have been older than Cammie herself but he sounded so grown up, He probably enjoyed feeling in charge of the situation and was proud of 'saving' Her, Cammie thought.

"My dad told me to get out as quickly as possible and wait by the car." She lied easily and she felt more than a little proud.

"Well you can wait with us until he gets back then." The boy smiled and this caught Cammie of guard.

"I- I- I…" she trailed of not having a clue what to say. "I don't think I should." she finally decided upon. The boy stopped and let go of her wrist.

"Why not?" he asked like she had just said he couldn't have a puppy.

"because it might not be safe." she guessed at what normal parents told thier kids but she couldn't shrug of the feeling that it might not _actually _be safe considering the people in their fighting her father. A shot rang across the parking lot but not many people paid attention, only Cammie who shouted, "Dad!" without even thinking.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked who hadn't thought much to the shot either considering the fire at hand.

"Nothing." Cammie dismissed and tried to run back to the tent but she stopped dead when she saw the three people her father had been fighting run out of the tent. One shot, One fighter left inside. You figure it out.

"Come on!" the boy said pulling on her wrist again. Maybe if she had been paying more attention she would have thought more to the impatience and anger in the boys voice but in that moment she was to busy trying to pull away and hold back the tears.

"No- I- I need…" she said trying to run back to the tent but the boys grip was to tight on her, He now held both her arms behind her back and before Cammie could shift her weight and send him to the floor another, larger, stronger pair of hands lifted her of her feet and covered her mouth. She was to small to deal with such a big guy, she hadn't even started at the Gallagher Academy yet so there was no way out. She still thrashed and screamed and tried pointlessly to spit the cloth out of her mouth. It didn't make any difference. The screams mixed in with the rest of the children around them and they were to far away for anyone to pay any real attention.

The cloth was spiked with a drug that was making her head go fuzzy and the world grow fainter. She could barely move as they dragged her into the back of a van. when the drugs took over and she slipped into unconsciousness she could have sworn she heard her father call her name.

_cCc_

Meanwhile Matt stumbled out of the tent cradling the bullet wound that pierced the flesh at the side of his stomach.

"Cammie." he croaked. trying to get through the smoke. He looked around but the circle members where gone and Cammie was no where to be seen.

"Cammie!" he yelled, stronger this time. It was all he could do to keep himself standing and from being sick. "Cammie!" he yelled again, because they couldn't have her , He wouldn't let the Circle steal his whole life. But he couldn't be a spy and a father at the same time, he had tried that today and as he yelled Cammie's name he knew that that fact had been true. He tried to step forward and he let the tears flow because he wasn't going to pretend he hadn't ruined his own life and he was in no state to wipe them of. He remembered the wound and it hurt more than ever.

"Cammie!" he yelled one last time as he fell to the floor in the least spy like way possible. But he wasn't meant to be a spy, not then anyway, he needed to be a father. He tried to push himself up but the effort was to much , the loss of blood was spread over the pavement and the fire sirens whirled in his head with the circus music as he yelled for his daughter one last time, but no sound came out and before he knew it he was unconscious on the pavement.

**Well I hoped you liked that because I didn't :\ I promise it will get better I really do! That didn't go the way I expected it to If I'm honest because as I carried on writing it I realised it had to be more Circle than it was Cammie sooo… Please Review! I'll give you Pigeons and spaghetti! ****J**

**Oh and in the next Chapter you get to hear from Zach and Joe a little bit and also you get to find out who that boy was, which , If you're a real Gallagher Girl should be obvious… but it probably wouldn't be right anyway so…that's even more reason to review because I don't update until you do!**


	2. Goode Little Liar

**Hello, I'm back and with a new chapter and everything! Well technically I never left because I decided to post the first two chapters together because I like this one LOADS better than the first one. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series.**

Goode Little Liar.

Cameron swirled round and kicked Martin in the gut, sending him back winded. But he was quick to recover and she ducked his blow by and Inch. She went to kick again but Martin caught her foot and pulled forward sending her crashing to the floor and before she could recover he pinned her down.

"Nice one Morgan." he teased blowing his wavy brown hair out of his face. Cam squirmed under his grasp as circus music bleared in her head, but she didn't do anything. After years of being yelled at every time she absentmindedly hummed the tune she had trained herself to hide it.

"Goode!" She hiss-corrected him before kicking him in the groin, making him topple of of her.

"Good game." he winced and Cammie bounced up and helped Martin slowly to his feet.

"You never call me Goode." he defended as they left the gym.

"You weren't raised as Catherine's responsibility." She pointed out, taking a swig of her water and opening the door with her back.

"Yeah! So? You have to admit is sort of pathetic." he reasoned but Cameron just laughed and said ,

"You should not speak ill of your superiors." As if she was repeating something someone had said.

"It's alright for you! I don't want to be know as Sanders ,and Abrams…Well…" he trailed of.

"Sounds like it's been made up." Cammie finished for him cheekily.

"I was gonna say it was just boring but okay that as well." he smiled, one of his dazzling smiles that almost made Cameron drool but she could maintain herself better than that.

"Yeah but whoever the Abrams were didn't use you for whatever sick mission they wanted done just for the sake of making other peoples lives hell!" she spat getting angrier with every word and tears building in her eyes.

Something changed in Martins eyes that only Cameron could notice and only she could bring out. Whenever she talked about the parents who had mistreated her. She couldn't quite put a word or emotion to it but it made her heart break every time. They were turning into the older , less-modern, rocky part of the circle headquarters as Martin spoke.

"Gee Cameron calm down!" he exclaimed and then tried to smile. "Do you remember any of that anyway?" He asked and that thing in his eyes became clearer.

"No! But I know it Happened!" She said indignantly and sounding slightly pompous. "Catherine has told me all about it!" she stuck her nose in the air and pushed open a wooden door that lead to another stretch of corridor.

"Then it's not as bad as it would be if you could remember all the things they made you do and the… you know…torture." He said cautiously, Cammie sighed and looked down at the scars on her wrists. How can your parents do that? She had asked herself this so many times but she ended up getting too angry and she had to go shooting… Unfortunately, that part of headquarters was closed today so she went for deep breathing instead.

"Shall we change the subject?" Martin tried and it was Cammie's turn to try and smile.

"So I hear Solomon is going to be here next Saturday, want to try and sneak out and visit him some how?" She asked. She had always heard stories of Joe Solomon being whispered around the halls. All the things he'd done and how impossible they seemed, Cam was amazed by him and had always wanted to meet him, but whenever she had started to ask Catherine, her mentor had snapped about him having better things to do and refused but Cameron was determined to meet him one day.

"Well…I don't know, It's just…It's a bit.. A bit…" He struggled rubbing the back of his neck.

"A bit what?" Cameron asked with a smile fairly certain she knew where it was going.

"A bit risky." he finished as Cammie had suspected "And what if he-" Martin started but Cam cut him short.

"What if he tells on us?" she teased and rolled her eyes as she opened another door. "Look they wouldn't do anything worse than something else we've been threw and besides…" She shrugged , taking another sip of her drink. "What's the point in life if you're not going to break the rules every now and then?" she asked , waggling her eyebrows and Martin laughed but rolled his eyes.

"This isn't something you should joke about Cameron, The answers No." He said and Cam didn't try to hide the disappointment as she sighed and said.

"Fine Mr. Abrams… But next time!" she warned pointing at him as her hand found the knob of the door she was so used to entering by now.

"Okay , I've gotta go, Sanders is expecting me and 'one must never disappoint ones elders'" he said as if quoting a code , which in fact he was. Cameron waved him away and watched him go thinking about the only boy her age in this place. Well…there was one other. She hadn't seen him for years now and she had never spoken to him but the memory was still sewn into her brain.

When she was younger she would always catch glimpses of a sorry looking boy with dark hair. She hadn't seen him for years now and from all Cameron could tell nobody else had either. She had asked Catherine about him once but the look she had got was one she never wanted to be on the other side of again. And she certainly didn't want to hurt her masters feelings.

She turned the knob of the door and walked in to see Catherine Goode herself standing at her desk as she threw something into her desk draw. Maybe it was Just Cammie's imagination or maybe it was just because she had been thinking about the dark haired boy that she could of sworn it was a picture of him she had thrown in there.

"Cameron dear! Take a seat!" She said sweetly and Cammie obliged by throwing down her gym bag and taking a seat at the oversized arm chair in front of the desk.

"M&M?" she asked offering her a bag and Cameron shacked her head a little too vigorously as the music bleared up inside her again.

"Every mans for himself." Catherine shrugged popping a handful in her mouth. Before either could say anything more the phone rang and Catherine jumped to sit on the desk as she picked up and answered.

"Hello?" She asked with a wink at Cammie telling her she shouldn't be long ,and Cammie tried to drown out the conversation as it progressed.

"Oh Hello Victor…No, No…Bugger! You've got to be kidding me! Well tell Joe to come tomorrow then." She said and at this Cam's ears pricked up. Tomorrow? He was coming Tomorrow? She couldn't see how it made any difference really but the fact that the living legend was going to be on her doorstep made her stop and think that she could meet him as long as it was soon. It was a stupid thought, but she clung to it anyway.

"Well I don't fucking care what they say do I? just get him here!" she snapped before hanging up the phone and smiling warmly at Cameron.

"Joe? As in Joe Solomon? Is he getting here tomorrow instead then?" she asked eagerly grabbing the sides of her chair and leaning forward.

"Yes it is ,and No you can't meet him." Catherine sighed with a smile as she walked to the fridge and got two cans of pop out and she threw one at Cameron.

"Why not?" she whined sounding like a spoiled brat as she caught the can.

"Cameron dear, a man like Joe Solomon has more important things to do." She practically cooed.

But the thing with being raised by the circle means you can tell when the circle are lying to you and everything about Catherine had shown that the excuse that was given wasn't the real one. And Cameron thought this was a pretty lame excuse anyway but didn't say anything. She was almost 18 it wasn't like she was going to make a fool of her self.

Catherine must have read some of this on her face because she put down the can and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh honey, don't take it to heart." she said as she stroked her hair. "I promise you that you can meet him one day just not tomorrow."

But Cammie knew better than to believe that. every time she said that and yet here she was being denied again. There must be another reason for her not being able to see her idol and she was going to find out what. And If Martin and Catherine disagreed well tuff on them! She'd find a way to see him tomorrow no matter what. So Cameron just shook her head as if she agreed and understood like a good little liar.

**Okay well I hope you enjoyed the start of this story and please review! **


	3. The worlds greatest living spy

**Hello again Gallagher Girls thanks for all the story favourites and follows and the Reviews! I have planned out this story and it will be a series with either 2 or 3 in it. It will probably be 3 but I'm not sure…anyway! Please enjoy! Review! Tell me what you think! Tell your friends! Anything! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series.**

The worlds greatest Living spy.

The sounds of the control room seem to echo around in empty silence. The hesitant beeps and the sound of Cameron rolling across the small space in her chair was all she heard. Bellow her the Test room was even quieter and as she looked down at the perfectly made manikins that were so detailed if you cut into them you would find anything that would be in the average human body she yawned at the tedious task she was so often left with. It was the best way to get accurate results before the Circle used them in what ever way they would. Cammie was never told what their missions where, not specifically, but she knew it was to stop the sort of things her family did. But they weren't here real family…She belonged with the circle.

She looked down at the scene as if she was god looking down at an average day and pressed the big red button in the centre on the main control panel. And just like that the room rushed with water drowning all the manikins and any innocent spider that had strayed to this part of the headquarters. She scribbled some notes down and sighed. Martin was usually with her but he was of doing some training exercise with Steve. Cameron was glad of it though, now she didn't have to lose him in order to try and find Solomon. She smiled to herself as she stood up and looked down as the water stopped rising and the bodies floated on the surface. She had no idea what she would say but she just wanted to meat one of the Circles best agents.

She flicked a switch at the bottom of the control panel and the water started leaking out. She didn't stay to watch, she just turned out of the room and started down the halls. She had a pretty good guess as to where Catherine and Joe were to meet, It was the same all the time. Spies shouldn't have regular patterns but Catherine Goode wasn't a regular spy, and neither was Joe Solomon.

Cameron knew her best skill was hiding in plain sight so she didn't try and find alternative routes to the room, she didn't duck or run when she heard people coming down the next corridor. She wasn't doing anything wrong… yet. When she reached an old wooden door at the very bottom of the headquarters she didn't walk gingerly to it , she knew there was no threat to walking on this stretch of floor.

She didn't open the door straight away however, she stood and listened for the number of footsteps the pattern of the subjects walking. She knew from years of living with Catherine that it wasn't here mentor inside. Her heart pounded form excitement and she bit her lip before opening the door and trying to look as cool as possible.

The man she saw wasn't exactly what she had expected. He was tall, muscular and handsome like she had imagined but he didn't look like he quite fitted here, As he stared at something Cam couldn't see on the wall opposite he didn't seem confident, or full of himself like Cammie had thought someone as well known as him would have been. For the first few seconds he looked awfully pail as well but when he turned around all that was gone. And he was everything he hadn't been two seconds earlier.

"Who are you?" He snapped like he couldn't be bothered to give her the time of day and despite all the training the Circle had given here Cammie gulped and tried not to tremble as she stepped forward and said.

"My names Cameron." sheepishly, but there was something in his eyes that bothered her and made _her_ look at _him _reproachfully.

"Cameron what?" He demanded stepping closer and looking into her eyes as if trying to work something out.

"Err…Morgan?" she said as if it were a question but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was that she had given her real last name and not Goode. And as Joe Solomon's eyes widened with emotions she couldn't place the music started again…but this time it was loader, almost unbearable and it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming for it to stop.

"No.." he said and Cammie remembered her Idol was in the room and staring at her as if she was a maths question he couldn't solve.

"But you're…you're…" he said studying her.

"I'm what?" Cam said seriously starting to get worried.

"But Cammie's dead." he said and his voice broke. Instead of feeling worried this time Cam felt slightly disgusted that the so called best spy in the Circle had let his emotions take over. What ever emotions these were anyway. And then she realised what he had said.

"You must have me confused with someone else Solomon, because last time I checked I was still living." She said and tried to force a laugh but all Joe Solomon did was stare into her eyes and murmur.

"Oh dear God , what have they done to you?…" Cammie was pretty certain Solomon hadn't known he had said it, because he didn't seem to expect her to react. Footsteps could be heard from the hallway outside and Cammie started to panic , getting caught was never part of her plan. But Solomon seemed to be even more worried.

"Cammie listen to me!" he said grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"I have to talk to you! Don't tell anyone…_anyone _do you understand?" He said and all Cameron could do was shake her head vigorously even though she had no idea what was going on. He smiled and let go and before the door opened he said "You look just like I remember."

Before Cammie could even process the words this man had said the door opened and Catherine Goode stopped mid-step as she glared at Cammie.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" She practically hissed as Cammie struggled to keep herself in the situation she hadn't planed for.

"I-I-I…um…I-I.." She spluttered and tried not to focus on the fact Catherine hadn't used her name, tried to pass it of as a coincidence but she was a spy she could neither forget nor pass things off.

"Get out!" She snapped and Cammie didn't need to be told twice, she nodded at Solomon who appeared to have regained his swag and rushed passed Catherine without meeting her eyes. She was going to ignore what Solomon had said, he had called her Cammie and only her parents had done that so after she had found out what they had done to her she made sure everyone called her Cameron, and besides she was probably imagining that they didn't want Joe Solomon to know who she was. Despite being a spy , she would have done her best to pass it of if she hadn't of heard him say.

"Who was that?" and then heard her mentor reply.

"Just some intern."

Joe knew who she was and she defiantly wasn't 'just some intern' Cammie tried to catch up with what had just happened until she came to the conclusion that no matter how crazy Solomon had seemed if he wanted to talk to her she was going to let him. And find out why he called her Cammie.

**Okay I'm not going to lie I didn't like that chapter but I really want to get more into this story and there are some things I want to write. That didn't make any sense but hay ho! Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**What's going to happen when she meets up with Joe Again? What other things will have changed from in the books? What will happen with Zammie? Will Cammie ever remember the truth? So many questions! And if you review they will be answered quicker!**


	4. Terrorist or Spy?

**Hey, sorry for not updating in such a long time but I cannot overstate how much homework I've had since I started school again but I've finally found a spare minute…well not really, I'm currently neglecting a bunch of homework right now but I've been thinking about my fan fictions for a few days now so I thought id write some c: anyway enough about me! Here is chapter four ;) …..**

**Disclaimer: Spies Lie…It's what we do…so therefore I do own Gallagher Girls. **

Terrorist or Spy?

Living with the Circle had left Cameron living in many different buildings, safe houses and headquarters and she was still sure she hadn't seen them all. But despite this the only place she could call home was the Mountain. She wasn't the type of girl who loved pretty things and took up flower arranging as a hobby for when she wasn't cooking sweet little cupcakes but the Mountain held it's own beauty only a fool wouldn't appreciate. The way the naturally carved in corridors felt like a real cave, and the way it clashed with all the modern technology any spy would be a fool not to appreciate, all mixed together to make the spy headquarters that it was feel like a home.

The tattered old punch bag looked as though it was going to fall apart every time Martin stuck a well-aimed punch into it. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and his mussels bulged with every hit he placed. When he saw Cammie approaching he stopped and left the punch bag to swing like a corpse hanging from the gallows in a heavy wind.

"Nice shirt." She said wryly taking in the grey vest top that was absolutely drenched in sweat.

"Yeah...err...thanks," He said slightly out of breath as he looked up at the decaying chain that swung with the punch bag and back down at her again. "So, is Solomon still here?" He asked.

"How do you expect me to know?!" she said, arching an eyebrow. But in fact she _did _know. More than he did anyway. If he wanted to talk to her, chances were he was still going to be in this area if not still in the mountain. She had decided against telling Martin it didn't seem like his burden to bare, and what would be the point in telling him anyway.

**21****st**** Rule in covert operations; Never tell anyone your plan unless it is absolutely vital.**

"Alright calm down…_Morgan!_" He teased and then dived behind the punching bag that had all but stopped swinging as Cameron's face turned livid and she aimed a kick at him that ended up hitting the punching bag. She ran around the other side to get to him but he ran around again, they ran in circles pointlessly for little less than a minute until he caught he waist and pulled her down but he lost his footing and landed on top of her. They sat laughing for a moment until it stopped being funny and they realised how close they were. Cam got lost in his deep eyes and tried not to notice how muscular he was and that his hair somehow got straighter when it was covered in sweat. He was defiantly too close now! But she couldn't get up, as long as she kept on looking into those gorgeous eyes her limbs were completely useless. They were dangerously close now and Cam knew what was going to happen. She was going to kiss Martin…and why shouldn't she? But then that thought hit her properly. _She was going to kiss Martin?! _they had been best friends all their life. Practically brother and sister because of their abandoning families that tide them together. She couldn't _kiss _him. Not with everything going on right now and _defiantly _not without thinking it through first.

"Get off me!" She said, pushing him of and running for the door. Her face steaming red and leaving Martin abandoned on the floor.

_cCc_

"Dead?! What do you mean he's dead?!" Catherine's voice rang through the door as Cameron stood outside with her hand ready to knock. But Catherine's voice had stopped her. "Well, I know! But this is Chris we're talking about! I did think he'd be _a little _more careful…" The person who Cam saw as her mother's voice was edgy from the other side of the door and it sounded tired. "Yes, Yes! I know! These are hard times! The Italian divide! Morgan's! Cameron's! Baxter's! And the other half of those Bloody Solomon's! Blah! Blah! Blah! But I thought the circle had a little more sense than this! …Fine - Bye!" She snapped and Cammie could hear the phone slam down. That was the fifth phone call in a month she had over heard like that, and no matter how much effort she put into trying to find out what it all meant and what the other half of that phone conversation would be like she had had no luck.

She considered leaving. Catherine clearly had other things on her mind, but if she didn't show Catherine would get suspicious and these Friday dinners were common ground so she couldn't use the 'I forgot' excuse. So she knocked three times and tried to look as normal as possible as her mentor called her in.

"How was your day?" Catherine asked cheerily, but maybe it was the fact she had just heard her on the phone or just because she knew her so well. But Cameron could have sworn she heard a definite edge to Catherine's voice.

"Fine. Nothing different to the usual I suppose." She shrugged, sitting down on the opposite side of the desk and taking a bight of the home made burger that sat in front of her. Not only was Catherine Goode an amazing spy, she was also an impossibly good cook.

"I'm sorry if it's boring you being locked up in here for so long, it's just there isn't anything you can do at the moment." Catherine cooed leaning against her desk and stroking her hair. _From the sound of that phone call it doesn't really sound like the circle is short of problems to fix. _Cam wanted to point out but she smiled and said,

"No, don't worry. I like it here." Instead.

"Maybe next year I'll take you to Italy. I know you like it there and we might have something coming up around then." Catherine smiled and took her into a hug before Cameron could take another chip. _Yeah I bet you will, _Cammie thought after the _Italian divide _part of the phone call she had overheard.

"You'll be able to start full-time with the circle soon." She said softly, stroking her hair and Cam's heart jumped at that. There was nothing she loved more than going under cover and doing what real spies do, and she just wouldn't except her life going another way than working with the Circle of Cavan. Maybe that was it though, why she was going to see Solomon when she wasn't supposed to, didn't need to, and probably shouldn't after his sanity levels yesterday. She had been kept inside this Mountain for so long maybe she was just jumping at whatever form of spy-related opportunity she could find. It didn't really matter now though. She looked up at the clock, starting to feel a little anxious, but that's when she realised Solomon hadn't mentioned a time or a place they were supposed to meat at.

_cCc_

After a few hours of getting really stressed out Cammie figured it would be best to just follow her normal schedule and if Joe Solomon was really that desperate to talk to her he'd find away of doing so. So at 10:45 she tied her hair up and lied on her bed. The wall to her room was curved and the sky light above her bed was pretty much right in front of her face when she slept so she stared out at the darkening sky and tried to get some sleep.

She didn't ,of course, for hours she tossed and turned trying to think about something else. She even tried to think of what had happened with Martin and what she'd say to him tomorrow but that just made her angry and confused so she tried the phone calls instead.

At 1pm when she still hadn't had a seconds sleep, she rolled around on her bed and opened her eyes witch were so heavy she'd lifted weights lighter than them. Something made her jump out of her covers and grab the knife she kept on her bedside table. She had seen something in the window, or rather somebody. She had seen a _face. _The window opened with out a noise, despite the fact that particular window creaked liked it was being tortured every time she opened it.

"Nice brush you've got there." Came a voice and. Cam looked at her raised hand and then back at her bedside table. Surely enough she had picked up her brush and the shinning knife still lay by her lamp. She walked back to her bed gingerly and looked out the window to see the face of Joe Solomon.

"What the _hell _are you doing outside my window…What the hell are you doing on the side of a mountain?!" she demanded but Solomon just looked into the rest of the room as if expecting to see someone and whispered,

"I needed to talk to you." And then he pushed himself from the window and jumped down the cliff. Cameron let out a short scream because although she wasn't that high up the fall would defiantly badly injure you and Solomon didn't have a rope. She jumped onto her bed and stuck her head out of the window expecting the worse.

A few feet down Joe Solomon was dangling from one of the most jagged rocks from the mountain without a scratch on him…he really was an amazing spy…or maybe he was just a skilful lunatic. Either way when he called for her to come one she climbed out of the window and started down the rocks towards him.

Shivering, Cammie reached the bottom with grazed feet and was getting seriously worried about what she would say to the guards to explain how she got out in the middle of the night without them noticing because she would _not _be climbing back up there again.

"What do you need to talk to me about?!" She snapped.

"You." he said but didn't elaborate so Cameron raised her eyebrows and he continued.

"Look Cammie-"

"Why do you call me Cammie?!" she snapped "Only my parents call me Cammie…only the bad guys call me Cammie." she said indignantly.

"The bad guys are not the same as your family, Cammie." He said and his tone was unique but Cam knew enough to know he was serious.

"What do you know!" She snapped.

"I know them!…and I knew you!" he explained sounding almost exasperated.

"You what?!" She demanded, forgetting about the cold.

"I know your family! I work with your family! I'm friends with your father! I was best man at their wedding! And I am your Godfather!" he said, like it was just that simple, but Cammie's head was buzzing. She could hear the music again and from everything she knew her instincts were screaming at her to run.

"So what are you doing here then?!" She spat out stepping towards him like she was about to attack him.

"When I joined I didn't know what it really was, just like you! I was young and I was stupid and the Circle of Cavan isn't really the sort of place you can just get up and leave from!" he explained desperately but Cameron had to refrain herself form kicking his ass more and more every second.

"So that's it, is it?!" She spat. "The story behind the circles greatest living spies is that he's nothing more than a cowardly traitor?" She demanded and brought every ounce of spy training and skill into her to strike out and hit him. But he was expecting every move, blocking every hit before the idea of them had even entered Cam's head.

"I'm much, much more than that Cammie." he said when there was a gap between a kick and her next move. She went for him again but he stopped her every time without even gaining a bruise. He finally went for a hit back, even though it was just a push but his strength knocked her to the ground.

"And I am many things, Cammie, but I am not a coward." She glared up at him and with a growl she jumped up to attack him again. Solomon only stepped out of the way and placed a napotine patch on her from behind. And before Cam could comprehend how gentle he had placed it there or why he said,

"I'm sorry Cammie."

She slipped into nothingness.

**I know the ending was a little cheesy but that's all part of the business! Oh, and if anyone has been out of character since the begging of this story it will probably be explained later (with the exception of Cammie maybe because she's pretty self explanatory) but anyway please , please review because they make me really happy and I don't update until you do!**


	5. The home she should have had

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in so long and I really am because this is my favourite story I'm writing. I'm generally good at writing Gallagher Girl FanFics more than others anyway but I am particularly in love with this one and this story has developed in my head a lot since I last updated but it shouldn't effect any of what I have already done or make it any more confusing! So! Let's see what stupid chapter title I have this time…so anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Tah Daaaahh! **

**Disclaimer: Joe Solomon's next assignment is for you to notice this is not ,in fact, written by Ally Carter. Good Luck. **

Chapter. 5 - The home she should've had.

That was one strong Napotine patch. Cameron had only started processing anything when the sound of tires scrapping on gravel and the sound of a truck door slamming made it's way into her conciseness. She was vaguely aware of the cold breeze that tickled her senses when another door was opened and it took her several seconds to realise that a strong pair of hands were carrying her by the waist to some unknown destination. But none of this made any sense and despite all of her training and the blood that flowed in her veins she felt no need to try to break free. That was until the druggy doze wore off ,of course.

She was vaguely aware of another door being opened, but this one was bigger and a warm light flushed over her. It took a few seconds, but the new light that seeped through her closed eyes seemed to trigger her back into her senses. Cam's eyes flew open and she immediately realised what she should have done a long time ago. She screamed and kicked and pulled every manoeuvre she had ever been taught but the man… wait _Solomon!_…Was suspecting everything, when that little nugget of information clicked in her mind her efforts intensified. This time with more intention to injure than to escape.

The screaming was more for her own benefit than to help her freedom. She yelled every curse she knew at him and dammed him for betraying the circle. How could he do this?! But as of yet Cameron still had no idea what _this _was pacifically. He barely took any notice and her efforts for attacking him were quickly becoming pointless, he only murmured under his breath, "Will you shut up?!" When a crowd had started to form in the foyer of the Gallagher Academy.

Cam knew that's where she was. She had heard enough about this place and She wasn't an idiot, like they said "It takes a spy to know a spy school" and it wasn't like they had gone through much effort to hide that fact.

"Mr. Solomon, what are you doing?!" A tall blonde girl who looked like a matchbox in a silly uniform asked stepping forward from what looked like two completely different types of super models. Her teacher ignored her and Cameron couldn't help finding the faces of horror amusing as they looked at their teacher carry a screaming girl to a plush stare case.

Solomon looked up and seemed to spot someone as he tugged at Cam again when she managed to loosen his grip even a little.

"Matt! A little help here!" Solomon bellowed making Cam's ear ring which was only a slight part of what made the anger boil up in Cameron as she managed to get a good look at who her kidnapper had just yelled at. Sure enough it was here father, her son of a bitch of a father and she tried even harder to escape the arms as a growl of anger escaped her throat. She forgot all her spy training and lashed out completely, trying to get the attack on the man she had wanted her revenge from for so long.

"Joe, what the _hell _are you -" Matt walked ahead as if he was, in fact, going to help kidnap his own daughter but he stopped at the top of the stairwell as he trailed off. "No…No…that's…it cant be…no…" he stumbled on his words as his brow furrowed on the sight of his daughter. He was certain she had died. He was certain he had finally gotten what he wanted. That was all Cam had running through her mind. Mathew Morgan had been certain he had succeeded in killing his daughter and now she was at his door. Or more being dragged through it. These thoughts only made Cam's anger bubble up even more.

"Yes, Matt! This _is _your daughter! but can you _please_ help me get her to Rachel?!" Joe huffed ,as he stopped halfway up the stairs and strengthened his grip on Cameron but never hurting her, like what Matt was going through was something that happened every day and he was over reacting.

The mention of her real mothers name made her anger explode into something that she hadn't know she was capable of, and just then she would have escaped the grasp of the greatest spy she had ever known if her father hadn't of made his way down to her by then and stopped her from escaping.

"Cammie! I-" he exclaimed and went to stroke her hair, but Cam was red and fuming. She cut him of and spat in his face as Solomon dragged her up the rest of the stairs. Matt was frozen were he stood as he looked up at his screaming daughter, who he had last seen running out of a circus tent, when he had fought the circle. They hadn't killed him, They had never planned to ,because this was much worse. Music blared up in his head, Music he had taught himself never to let play again years ago, but when it did his brain clicked and he ran, following his best friend to his wife's office.

The group of students that had gathered outside of the dining hall gaped at where their two teachers had disappeared until a girl nearest the front with beautiful glossy black hair finally asked,

"Did anybody else know Mr. Morgan had a daughter…Or is it just ,like, me being the new girl sort of thing?"

"No," The girl with the British accent and caramel skin answered from beside her. "No I didn't know…I wonder why Dad never told me.." she added, thinking out loud more than talking to her fellow Gallagher Girls.

Another student on the other half of the hall gasped and presented her ideas out loud.

"What if it's not Headmistress Morgan's?!" She exclaimed and immediately started rattling of another dozen crazy ideas as the blonde, the Brit and the supermodel-look-alike ran up the stairs after their two favourite teachers.

_cCc_

The ticking clock and the scratch of Rachel's pen were all that echoed around the headmistresses office as the first rays of morning light entered through the window she hadn't drawn the curtains for. It had been late nights all week and she hadn't even noticed how late - or early - it had been getting. It wasn't like her, to forget the time, and lately she had been feeling...uneven. So much so she had been thinking about finding a new retirement somewhere. It was all familiar, like a time that didn't seem real anymore, when she had lost one of the two most important people in the world to her.

It was unlucky Headmistress Morgan didn't believe in signs like that, because Joe Solomon chose that moment to burst into her office trying to calm down a 16 year old girl who was the spitting image of her daughter. All this was closely followed by her husband, Disturbing the horrible silence that had settled all around her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rachel demanded but not taking her eyes of the girl still kicking at one of her members of staff who swept his hand over the ornaments of her shelf. The next thing Cammie knew she felt a needle in her arm and her legs buckle beneath her, falling back on a soft leather couch.

"Joe!" Matt growled as he kneeled down beside his daughter but she clenched her jaw and curled up her fists making him back away a little. She couldn't feel her legs. Paralysed from the waste down she had nothing to do but to stare up at the two faces she had loathed for as long as she could remember and a third to add to the list. She wasn't panicking about the legs that were no longer functional, she was to angry and to good to not know a non-permanent jab when she saw one - or was injected with one.

"Cammie..?" Rachel asked in a slow, soft voice. "But you're dead." she said in something like a strangled squeak.

"Sorry to disappoint." She spat out, sounding ever so slightly like a snake. "And none of you have the right to call me Cammie!"

"H-How-?" Was all Rachel could say. Perhaps this was the most un-spy like the two Morgan's had ever been but right in that moment they couldn't take their eyes of the most precious thing they thought they had lost, the most precious thing who now clearly hated them.

"They had her." Solomon said,, even though Cameron definitely didn't know him well she knew the tone in his voice, that wasn't soft, and wasn't weak and wasn't even heart broken; The voice that probably was most effected by his eyes wasn't one that people who did know him heard a lot. He was addressing Matt. That much was clear. Cam could tell that from the look on her real mothers face and the understanding that dawned on her fathers.

"Did you know? How long have you known?!" He demanded through clenched teeth trying obviously too hard to keep his cool.

"Yesterday." He said, almost defensively but then his eyes flicked to the window. "Make that two days ago." he said at a very half hearted attempt to lighten the mood. Another thing Cameron was sure was not on the list of things Joe Solomon did every day.

"But I couldn't just get her out. Catherine's… and well she wasn't exactly eager." He tried to explain with out Rachel tagging on whilst Cam scoffed in the corner as she folded her arms.

"Okay…okay…you two better tell me what you're talking about because I have a really bad feeling about this." Rachel snapped and Matt spared her a glance before looking back at his friend.

"They need to know."

"They?" Rachel asked and then called at her door. "Rebecca! Please go fetch Mrs. Solomon and Macey and Liz you might as well come in." The door creaked open slowly and three sheepish looking teenagers looked in and took in every single detail like they had been trained to.

"Sorry Ma'am. " the British one Cameron guessed was Rebecca said in a voice that clearly showed she wasn't at all, before ducking out down the hall. The other two didn't make eye contact as they stood on the opposite side of the room and tried not to look at the mysterious stranger that was currently giving them both death glares.

"I'd rather they didn't hear this." Solomon said but Rachel just glared at him in a more frightening way then Cameron was at Macey and Liz.

"I don't care! And like it or not all this will all be around the Academy tomorrow! Including whatever this little secret is!"

"It can't!" Solomon persisted with a glare back.

"We can keep a secret Mr. Solomon." The blonde stick Cam had figured was Liz said brightly.

"Yeah, as long as that's what Mrs. Solomon wants because she can be scary…Awesome…but scary." Macey added. Their teacher's face was dark and Cameron was pleased that particular aspect of him seemed to be normal as he began to tell them they were wrong, anything that brought misery to people she didn't like was good in Cameron's book but she cut him of never the less.

"So I did hear right?! there is a _Mrs. _Solomon?! Mrs. _Solomon_?! _The _Joe Solomon has a _wife_?!" Cam demanded. A few hours ago that man had been the spy equivalent of her favourite celebrity. And now not only did he work for the people she hated more than anything and who made her blood boil. The blood that she shared with them . But in the hour she had been conscious for her kidnapping she had found out he had _feelings_?! Feelings that get in the way of what's important. She spat at the ground.

" Alright! Calm down! I'm not that hideous!" he sighed exasperated. Cameron couldn't argue with that but the uncomfortable-ness leaking out of him was enough to make Cam let go of the fact the guy she had wanted to grow up to be had turned out to be a normal buffoon!

"Krissy I don't think this will concern you!" Came another female voice as the door opened and the adults heads shot up.

"Well how come it concerns everyone else and not me?!" A girl demanded, she was younger than Bex, Liz and Macey, but still old enough to be wearing a Gallagher uniform.

"I don't know! I don't know what this is - …Squirt?" a tall woman who was quiet obviously the sister of the headmistress changed mid sentence with her hand on the door handle. If this was Mrs. Solomon Cam couldn't help but note neither of them were settling for each other. And the girl behind her with flowing brown hair and shinning green eyes was obviously another Solomon. The thought of Joseph Solomon having a daughter made Cameron sick to the stomach but more than that, If he was one of these people. These people who included her parents, who had tortured her and left her for dead. Was 'Krissy' destined for the same fate she had been. If she ever got out of this place she'd be taking her with her.

"Krissy! You defiantly cannot hear this!" he said firmly with a hint of panic flashed over his eyes before settling down again.

"Daaaaad!" She whined but he didn't change his mind.

"Krissy! Get out!" he snapped.

"Why does it matter?" Rachel asked obviously getting annoyed from lack of answers. It occurred to Cameron she could just tell them all but as kidnappings go this part was pretty fun.

"Yeah, Joe what's going on?" Mrs. S demanded. Solomon was still trying to get rid of his daughter, the three older students shared confused glances and the Cameron sisters where looking at Joe expectantly as Cam sat laughing at the chaos around her. Clearing her throat when she decided her telling them would be more fun.

"He's part of the Circle!" she called out in a sing-song sort of voice and the whole room went dead.

Solomon closed his eyes and leant against the wall as Matt sighed slowly. Three of the students looked at everyone's faces not having a clue what was going on as the news settled in.

"What?!" Rachel was the fist to speak, her words were sharp and if Cam was on the other end of that look she had to admit she would have been terrified, but from this point of view it was quiet fun. "_The Circle of Cavan? _Is that what she means?!" she demanded and when the only answer she got was the look Matt and Joe shared she dived round the desk and would have been quick to claw out Solomon's eye balls if she hadn't have been caught round the waist by her husbands quick hands.

"Let me at him!" she yelled fighting against him "They took her! _He _took her you can't expect me to-!"

"Rachel!" Matt hissed and she stopped trying to fight, but he kept her arms around her to make sure.

"Joe." Abby hissed in a voice that was barely audible. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Her words were as sharp as her sisters and it was a miracle anyone could hear her through her clenched teeth. Krissy was looking up at her parents with tears in her eyes, clearly confused but knowing this was obviously something bad. If Cam was certain she was going to make it out of this alive she wouldn't have minded seeing her parents again for the scene that playing out in front of her and the otherwise heartbreaking sorrowful look that spread across her ex-idols face.

"Abby.." he struggled for words. "It's not really something that came up."

"Came up?!" she demanded and all four students backed away. "CAME UP?!" she yelled louder. "Joe, Did you not think to pass that little fact about you by me _before_ we got married?! If Matt knew why couldn't you tell me?!" she said hitting him with a clip board she had been holding but Solomon didn't move or look insulted or upset at her reaction. He just let it happen because he knew he deserved it, which was a little disappointing for Cameron because this stuff could be seriously be made into a soup opera.

"So… so what? You've just been working for the people who stole my niece? You were just content being part of the organisation we thought killed a part of our family. What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded and the Gallagher girls behind them were really starting to wish they hadn't been invited into this.

"Dad, Is that true?" Krissy asked softly, her voice trembling and her beautiful face streaked with tears. Solomon looked behind him like he had forgotten everybody else was there.

"Yes sweetie…But me it's not entirely like that ,okay?" He looked back at Abby and then at Rachel. "Me and Matt have been working on them for years now. And it's not like you can just quit…And my situation has been helpful a few times." he glanced at Matt on the last part of the sentence like their was more to the story. But the information they already had was to much to focus on for the two women to put much thought into it.

"Krissy go to bed." Her mother ordered as she tried to control her voice.

"It's nine in the morning!" she reminded her but Abby sent her a glare that made a very distraught and confused Gallagher Girl march out of the room.

"So…why didn't you tell me?" Abby persisted. "Your Parents! Blackthorne! Zach! The mountains in Japan! That British governor! You told me about all of them so why not this?!" she stomped her foot and Joe glanced back at Matt again.

"Can we talk about this later, shouldn't we be focusing on Cammie?" was all he said, Abby sighed indicating this was most defiantly not over.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cammie!" She spat and the blonde Gallagher Girl piped up like she thought the whole room was about to explode.

"Can we go know I don't see how this concerns us."

Rachel took a double take and slipped out of her husbands arms, clearing her throat. "Of course girls, I want your word you will not repeat any of this to _anyone _do you understand? And wait in your room we'll need to discuss this"

The three of them nodded solemnly and hurried out of the room without a clue what they had just witnessed.

"Let's get a few things clear," Matt said leaning against his wife's desk and turning to his daughter trying to sound as professional as he could in this situation.

"We're not going to hurt you." He continued as Cameron scoffed.

"But we wont be letting you go, at least not until we convince you what ever they told you is a lie."

"Like that's gonna to happen! And you can drop the act old man it's not funny anymore!" Cam retorted as she took in every face around her until her eyes fell on her mother who had taken a step forward and had her arm out to reach for her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Cameron spat through gritted teeth letting her mothers hand drop down to her side again as she said in sickingly soft tone.

"We're not acting Kiddo."

Cam stared into her mothers eyes as she felt warmth tingle back into her legs and debated who would be best to kick in the face once she had full control of her body again at the same time as taking in every detail of the woman who was blatantly lying in front of her.

"I know you're lying, okay? Just stop…You're not fooling anyone." She declared stubbornly but with a faint tint of uncertainty in her voice from the lack of a lie found in her body language. But Cameron had been trained well enough to make anybody believe her and she wasn't stupid enough to think she was the only one who could do that.

"What did they say about us exactly?" Matt asked as if dreading the answer from beside her.

"What they told me is what _I know _you did…You tortured me for some sick CIA experiments and when you were done with me you tried to kill me but Catherine saved me!" Cam was almost yelling now and she tried to fight back tears as she thought of Catherine…she must be worried out of her mind. She just hoped she had guessed who had taken her. With that thought she turned to look at the Solomon's.

"Is that what you're gonna do with Krissy? Are you just waiting until she's older to get different results?!" Tears could defiantly be seen in her eyes now but she didn't care. This whole thing was sick! The entirety of her real family were sick! She loathed herself for thinking so childishly but she just wanted to go home…

"No!" Joe and Abby defended to what they had just been accused of as the Morgan's stared at their daughter like they didn't recognise the face she had grown into.

"You really think that?" Matt asked numbly and Cam managed to glare at him and suck in her tears.

"No!" she practically hissed. "I don't think it! I know it!" She let her words wash over them before twitching her toe to check it was working and saying in a surprisingly calm and airy voice.

"Now if you would excuse me I have a school to break out of!" she tried to take a stand but she had misjudged the strength she had regained, she lost her balance and would have went face first into the lush carpet if Abby hadn't of caught her in her arms.

"Careful squirt and if you think you can break out of this place by yourself you've got another thing coming." she warned…but her voice was kind, making Cameron even angrier. "You can stay with Bex, Liz and Macey until we can figure out a way to fix you." those last words sent a ripple of annoyance through her but she knew her Aunt was right. She had never been to this place before, she didn't have a chance of escaping; especially in her current condition. As Abby lead her out of the office Cam shot a glare at Joseph Solomon who she know probably hated more than her parents after what she had found out…maybe not more, but it was a close call.

He looked a little taken a back from the two glares her received because Abby sent him one too.

Cameron didn't say anything as she was lead though the halls and she tried to take in every single detail she had missed on her way there. Which was _a lot _seeing as she had been a little preoccupied then. Her eyes were glued to the sword that belonged to Ioseph Cavan filling her with the mad urge to rip down the building she was walking in.

Her practically long-lost aunt stopped by a door and smiled down at her. Something Cameron did _not _return.

"You should get some rest…Joe should have found a better way to get you here. Don't worry I'll beat his ass on behalf of you." she said with a wink and started to stroll away leaving Cammie hating herself just a little bit for liking that woman just a little in that moment. She came to her senses and guessed she might as well go into the room that had excited gossip leaking from it's cracks and she pushed open the door revealing three stunned faces that had obviously stopped mid sentence.

The three Gallagher Girls stared up at her for a long time until Cam finally shrugged and said as if she exasperated,

"Well I guess we're gonna be roommates." Then she flung herself onto the nearest bed and tried to work out an escape.

**So Joe Solomon's a family man now is he? I'm not going to lie though I'm not the biggest jabby fan… at all, but I sort of needed it for the story, It's not really crucial and it's more for my benefit so I'm happy with how the whole hoopla works but I hate Roe and Tabby so much it hurts so…what ya gonna do? **

**So that was that chapter and I did not think It was going to be that long and I planned to update the next chapter at the same time but this took me three days so I'm not doing that :P For anyone who is wondering Zach's gonna be in the next chapter so everybody let's party!**

**What do you think is going to happen next? Will Cammie get away from her 'evil' parents back to her 'super nice and friendly' circle?…that was sarcasm by the way ;) Please leave a Review **


	6. A Cammie or a Catherine

**[People re-reading this: NEW CONVERSATION ADDED AT END. PLEASE READ! So I Updated this chapter at like 2am last night and I was so tired I even forgot to put that I hadn't proof read it yet. Thanks for the Reviews anyway and yes, Cammie should be more badass. I tried to show that more at the beginning of the chapter but she was a little more taken a back with Zach. None the less there were some parts i should have written better I just wanted it up here. Plus the bit i missed out from this chapter may have explained her reaction to Zach a little more so really this Update went a little balls up anyway This is now corrected]**

**Authors Note: Hello Again! Not much to say this time. I did mean to update before christmas but i was busy with christmas...things...anywho. Well it's a good thing i got a capable laptop for christmas because lets just say my ten year old computer wasn't exactly useful for writing fanfiction so chapters should be up quicker from now on! yay!...**

**So that's that and lets take a look at Zammie! :D...at the end of the chapter...**

**Oh! and Townsend...**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes people run...and sometimes people write things about a story they do not own and that's what this is so don't kill me D:**

Chapter. 6 - A Cammie or A Catherine.

"Okay Ms. Morgan we're just going to need some answers to a few questions...We'll start with some obvious ones just to check the machine is working, okay?"

Cam didn't answer. The CIA agent that had been issued the job of 'interrogating' her spoke in a voice that was to soft and kind for his appearance,He was a bold man with gigantic muscles, not the sort of guy you'd want to meet down a dark Vallie. The basic idea that they seemed to be easing her into a few questions everybody knew she wouldn't answer infuriated Cameron but she knew the false kindness she had had to put up with during her stay at these headquarters was forced by her parents who still seemed to think they could convince her they loved her.

She had even stopped correcting them when they refered to her as a 'Morgan' and not Goode. Not because she was worried for Catherine's safety, everyone knew she was a big part of the circle and perhaps that was why she was given looks by almost every agent when they thought she wasn't looking, But because Cam knew they wouldn't do anything.

Cameron crossed her legs and bawled her hands into fists under the metal that was trapping her pointlessly to the cool steel chair. It wasn't like she was hiding a gun in her sleeve that she was going to whip out at any second and destroy the entirety of the Secret Services headquarters...as much as she would like to, But she wasn't stupid and unfortunately the security was too good and, she hated to admit it, the enemy was too strong.

She rolled her eyes and gave the man a pointed look he seemed to quiver under before he cleared his throat and tried to stay as professional as possible as he asked the first question.

"Age?"

"97." Cameron replied without missing a beat. The man gave a frustrated look and furrowed his brow at the machine.

"We know your real age Cameron. Why Lie?!" He demanded loosing his kind pretendance but still managing to maintain his temper. Cam just smiled to herself before regaining a straight face and staring her interrogator straight in the eye.

"If I'm lying tell me that's what the lie detector says."

"Date of Birth?" He asked completely ignoring her statement.

"40th of October 3092...bc" She lied easily once again and the man glared at her and let out a sound close to a growl.

"Name?!" He spat his question out this time and he grabbed onto his desk as if preventing himself from hitting her.

"Joshime Pennyweather." Cam proclaimed in a british accent as the man rose to his feet.

"Will. You. Stop. Lying?!" He hissed. He probably wouldn't have been this angry in any other situation, Cam thought, She knew the people she didn't recognise as double agents hated her without question and she knew sooner or later someone was going to drop the act. Turns that time was now.

Cameron managed to stop laughing enough to sit back in her chair and ask. "Does the machine say I'm lying?"

"No!" He shouted like he had only just realised that himself. "I don't know how you're doing it but I know your lying so what's the point?!"

Cam did nothing but burst into another fit of laughter and her interrogator threw his arms in the air helplessly and shouted through his comms "Edward!"

Moments later when Cam had stopped laughing and a short silence had settled between them another, taller, man barged in. From a girls point of view Cam had to admit the new guy and the man currently trying to calm down in the corner were polar opposites. He completely ignored the former interrogator as if he wasn't even there as he slammed both hands on the table and locked eyes with Cam who,to her shame, had jumped as he did it.

"Your dad wouldn't let me in here to begin with." His voice was deep and more British than Cam's when she had given her fake name, the statement itself was completely meaningless to her but the way he said it made it sound as if he had just threatened to hang her from her thumbs in the dungeon.

"Don't know why he cares what happens to you. You'd watch him die and laugh as you did." There was something about this guy, something that really unsettled Cameron, but she just swallowed hard and met his gaze the best she could.

"I've spent a long time cleaning up after Morgan and Solomon when it comes to your type so I would very much like it if you told me the truth. And how you are messing with the lie detector." It seemed every word that came out of this mans mouth had a mixed sentiment that was obviously aimed to offend. But Cameron had regained her ground and she wasn't going to be frightened by a stupid British agent with a threatening voice.

"There's no special trick when it comes to that machine," She said cooly, nodding towards it. "I guess this is just finally proving that the circle is better than you." With that the mans face fell and he tried to search her eyes. Cam thought she had created the desired effect with those words. But the man stood up straight. And then he was smiling. And then laughing. The action on him made it seem like he was laughing at someone as he dropped them slowly into lava - Cammie should know, she's done that - She furrowed her brow at him wanting answers from him despite the circumstances.

"You may be one Good little liar Ms. Morgan," He said when he stopped laughing and only the sinister smile remained. "But the Circle is broken."

It felt like a brick had been dropped into the bottom of Cameron's stomach. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

"I mean, that all those years ago. When you went missing. The Morgans actually did something right.I hate to say it but your Father and Solomon took out the leaders of your special home and that's is something to be admired despite what I think of them. All that's left of you know are a bunch of splinter groups that are to weak to pull anything back together." He let out another short and menacing laugh, and Cammie didn't answer any more questions.

_cCc_

She had spent little over a month in the custody of the CIA but they had finally given permission to send her 'home' until they decided what to do with her. But it wasn't really home she was granted to go to. Unless 'Home' was now defined as 'That Hell hole where her real parents live'. She leaned against the car her father had arrived in and barely paid attention to the agents that surrounded her. She couldn't stop thinking about what that man Townsend had said. She wanted it to be a lie more than anything, but she was yet to think of a reason why that agent would lie to her, about that anyway. She liked him and hated him at the same time. She liked him because he had been the only one to be real and hated him because she hated what the 'real' was. Not that that mattered.

Cam could see Matthew Morgan making his way back to them through the mass of bodies that were ensuring she didn't try to escape. He was obviously coming back from discussing when they can restart the 'experiments' a.k.a torture.

"Sorry about Edward in there." He said to her once the car was on the road. His eyes flicked back to her through the mirror more often than he looked at the road as he drove. She had appeared not to notice him holding the front door open as she bitterly got in the back seat. "I tried to make sure he wasn't allowed in...but he's had a little obsession with hunting the circle for practically his entire life."

She ignored him for a long time and an awkward silence settled between them until Cameron decided the best way to get something near the truth was to ask...she didn't have truth serum and it's hard to attack someone while they're driving without wanting to kill yourself as well. So asking was the only thing left.

"He said, back in there, he said the circle was broken. That you destroyed it. Is that true?" She asked even if it was hard with gritted teeth. Her anger consuming her at the very thought.

Her father stared at her for a long moment in the mirror before switching his eyes back to the road and saying softly.

"Not exactly...I don't know if you remember...but the day they took you...you were with me. That day I got the names of your leaders...Things escilated from there." As he said this his eyes kept on darting back to her. As if he had discovered a nervous tic he was trying to look out for. Cam just rolled her eyes back to the window and sighed sarcastically.

"You're doing a fine job of getting me to like you." But the first part of his explanation echoed in her mind. And music burst out into her head like a jack from the box. Matt's eyes flicked back to his daughter more often. Like he was annoyed with himself for doing so but stared at her hand lying on her lap like it was it's fault.

Cameron closed her eyes and tried to drown the music out like she had taught her self but it's volume only intensified. Matt gripped onto the wheel and tried to ignore her daughters tapping hand. But the music got loader for both of them. Matt slammed on the break and the car stopped with a squeal sending them both shooting forward only to be whipped back again.

People honked their horns angrily and yelled as they shot past them but the two Morgans sat quietly for only a second before Matt leant over the seat and demanded,

"What was that?! That thing you were tapping?!"

"I wasn't tapping anything!" Cammie persisted.

"Yes you were! What was it?!" Matt practically shouted making Cameron recoil slightly. She had never admitted it. Not even to herself. But she was scared of her parents, and it was one of the only things she was. Terrified about what would happen if they ever got her back. And now they did and she knew it was only a matter of time.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He said sitting back again and after a few minutes he restarted the engine.

Cam didn't even call him a liar then. She couldn't. All she could think about was how the music had been playing in her head more frequently since she had came to Roseville Vaginia. Driving her crazy everyday. And she just knew it was he fathers fault.

_cCc_

_Got to find a way out of here. _Cammie repeated to herself over and over as she searched the halls of the Gallagher Academy in the dead of night. It had been a long drive and once she had returned to the death trap she had pretended to eat food and then pretended to listen as she was told how she would be joining in with classes and pretended to sleep until she was sure the halls were empty to try and find a secret passageway out of this place.

She had had one short conversation before that though, sitting in her new dorm room being completely ignored by the students who knew as much as they could about her after the adults had explained and they had hacked a few computers. But the one with perfect black hair had been staring at her.

_[Flashback]_

_"What are you looking at?!" Cam had spat as two more eyes flicked to her and back again._

_"You." The Girl said calmly like that was perfectly natural._

_"Well I would appreciate it if you stopped." She said with venom in her voice._

_"You're the only person who didn't gorp at me when we first met I'm not about to stop trying to figure you out...You don't know who I am do you?" She asked, not sounding offended but down right excited by the prospect._

_"I Know who you are." She retorted sounding very much offended. "You're Macey McHenry Senators Daughter. We considered targeting you a few times but decided it wouldn't be worth it." Cameron had hoped to terrify her with the thought of that but if it had worked McHenry only avoided her gaze for a second._

_"I know it must feel like you're a prisoner here." She said returning Cams attitude with nothing but annoying kindness. Cam gave her a look to show she was stating the obvious but Macey just shook her head and smiled. "No, I mean, I truly understand that it sucks here. But you are only what the people who raised you want you to be until you have the chance to decide who you are yourself. You might not like it here Cammie, But this is the bast place to find you."_

_[End flashback]_

It was all stupid, everything she had said, and they had said nothing else to each other after that but Cameron had mulled their conversation over while she pretended to sleep. Telling herself she did this only from lack of better things to think about. She shook her head and refocused.

So far she had discovered 6 hidden corridors that only lead to another stretch of hall, Stopping for half an hour to stare at the Sword of Cavan until she decided escapes never went well when the escapee was angry. That's when she found it. Her next passageway. The tapestry was just hanging as innocently as anything could in a spy school when Cameron walked past it but every instinct she had - Spy or not - jumped up in her in that moment. So she slipped her hand beneath it and felt a crest until she pulled at it and a small 'click' echoed around her.

Stepping through cobwebs she smelt mud and leaves. With a skip her heart started beating rapidly as a way out seemed to be presenting itself. She couldn't have been a quarter of the way through the tunnel when she let her guard down, and a voice in front of her made her jump and panic.

"Going somewhere?!"

"Who are you?!" She demanded before realising she was a member of the circle of Cavan and could have kicked his ass pretty easily. Plus, the question 'where are you?' wasn't very spy like. It didn't matter though, because she heard someone step forward and a moment later her eyes adjusted to take in the broad shoulders and dark hair of the guy around her age that stood in front of her.

_Solomon...Townsend...This guy. Why do the enemies get all the hot guys?! _Cameron asked herself because she was guessing this guy was in fact a bad guy. Why else would he have stopped her? None the less his face was familiar, and for a girl who lived in a mountain her whole life that is a very unsettling none the less.

"Zach." He said and for a second she had no idea what he was talking about until she remembered her earlier question and started running the name through her brain. "And you're not going anywhere."

"How come I've never seen you before?" She demanded but in her heart she knew that question wasn't exactly true.

"Nobody but Joe likes having me around. They seem to think I'm a bad influence." He smiled then, a cheeky smile as if it had become habit.

"Why would they think that?" Cam asked like she didn't have time for this. Which she sort of didn't.

"Because I'm just like you...Only a little more sane." He explained like it was common knowledge and perfectly legitimate.

"I'm not crazy!" She spat not needing to remember the anger and bawling up her fist ready to attack.

"No need to ask for your name." He said completely ignoring her past statement. " You're Cameron Morgan. Ms. Cavan. Bringing quiet the up stir to us. Pissing of the CIA the other day. Heard you crossed Townsend. Not smart...Nice work with that by the way."

"How would you know?!" She spat ignoring the other statements before adding. "And it's Goode not Morgan."

"Well since I can't remember getting married I'll just have to figure out another reason why someone would want my last name." he said like he couldn't possibly think of such a thing.

Suddenly it clicked. Where she had seen him before. In the mountain. No wonder she didn't recognise him he was only a boy. He had been everywhere, and always in her memory. On the picture in Catherine's room. He was related to Catherine. He was a Goode.

"You? You're not part of the Circle are you?" she asked hoping their wasn't _another _traitor.

"Not Quiet," He said as an answer. "I'm your mentor's son...This kinda makes me your brother." He said leaning against the wall like he owned the place.

"No!" Cameron shouted louder than she needed but the very idea repulsed her. "Now if you don't mind; I must be going." She said politely but her voice was tainted with nothing but hate and trying to get back to why she had come down this damned tunnel anyway.

He was going to put out an arm to stop her but Cam took the opportunity to attack and was about to land the best move she knew before Zach pulled his foot from beneath her feet and landed on her almost carelessly.

"Don't cross me Ms. Cavan You may have been raised by the circle but I was too and I'm the one with the Goode blood here...Not that I like it any more than you do."

Cam was completely trapped by his weight so she was forced to stare him in the eyes.

"I was told not to bother with you...But I don't know who I'm seeing. Who can win the fight? Who is the real you now...Are you a Cammie or a Catherine?" He searched her eyes and Cameron had to clench her jaw to stop herself from biting him or something of the sort he could have answers for questions she didn't have yet.

He got off of her at that point anyway without helping her up and she stared at him as if waiting for something.

"Now Skiddatle." He said and shoed her away. She didn't let that settle though. Without having to think she punched him in the stomach. Cam stepped back to survey to her pleasure him cowering in pain until he stood up and gave her a look that clearly showed he thought she was stupid.

"You truly are my mothers daughter." He sighed but a trace of bitterness slipped out. Cameron just let out a frustrated noise and stormed out of the passageway.

She tried a few more secret tunnels but in each one Zach managed to show up again. Regretfully she eventually retired back to bed. Sure of only one thing; It wasn't just because she was jealous he was actually a Goode offspring. She really did hate Zachary Goode.

**Oh..Oh No! D:...Guys...My glorious glass of Zammie...It's smashed into a million pieces D: QUICK GUYS PUT IT TOGETHER AGAIN! D: luckily or unluckily for you i may or may not have the perfect remedie for this rather ill OTP. You'll just have to review to find out!**

**A Number of things:**

**1) Yes, Both Cammie and Matt hear the Circus music. From where I'm sitting i think it's pretty obvious why Cammie hears it or that might just be because I know, even so that will defiantly be explained fully in this Story. As for Matt If i don't explain it by the sequel I'll write it in and Authors Note.**

**2) It is annoying me to hell to write 'Cam' or 'Cameron' every time and i bet it's annoying to read. But it's sort of emphasising that she is not the Cammie we know from the books but It's probably all going to be 'Cammie's' every where you go by the end of the third and last one if not before.**

**3) I missed out the middle of this chapter so I could add the same sort of thing i missed from the last chapter so all together I'm really confussed. BARE WITH ME!**

**4) HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**More Badass Cammie Next time...**


	7. Gallagher Girls and Circle Legacies

**Authors Note: Thanks for the Reviews! They really do mean a lot to me and believe me I am updating as quickly as I can, Jee I do feel bad for not updating quicker though because i've been sick for the past week, anyway hopefully the next couple of updates will be quicker.**

**I've had parts of this little story concoction floating around in my head for a few months with very little justification for putting them in any of the chapters but you asked for badass Cammie and luckily these little nuggets could be just what you're asking for!**

**WARNING TO ALL ZAMMIE SHIPPERS! NON RELATED ZACH THOUGHTS ARE TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own this story. I still don't own this story! No one can replace the books. (Very weird choice on Gallagher Girl quote i know. misquoted anyway. probably isn't remembered by anyone just popped in my head...anywho!)**

Chapter. 7 - Gallagher Girls, Circle Legacies and Crash mats (What could go wrong?)

_Step 1. Ignore all times on stupid new time table. _Cam told herself as an alarm pierced through her peaceful slumber. She had been up way to late the night before for her first day at a spy school. Even if the being up late had been vital for working out an escape plan and the said first day of spy school was one she was defiantly not looking forward to.

None the less she couldn't deny she was a little curious as to what it would be like even if it was owned, taught and run by people she despised more than people showing emotion. Not like her training at the Circle surely. With that thought she was overwhelmed with homesickness and curled tighter in her covers. She missed the gyms and control rooms. The rocky walls. She missed Catherine and Martin. _Fuck, Martin. _She mentally cursed as she remembered the last time she had seen him. She had never even said goodbye...or sorry. Or perhaps that she had wanted to kiss him ,deep down. But feelings weren't for Spies or Assassins and certainly weren't acceptable in the Circle so it was probably for the best.

Heck she even missed Dr. Steve she thought trying to distract herself from him. Sanders was Martins mentor though, so she couldn't help but remember the running banter between them about whether to take the last name of their mentors. Martin Timothy Goode, Martin Timothy Sanders, Martin Timothy Abrams; She thought Abrams sounded better anyway, she didn't know what he was always kicking up a fuss about...Mrs Cammie Abrams...The title floated into her head and was immediately pushed out with a _Woah! Don't open that door!..jeez...What brought that on?! _Her unsettling thoughts were broken with voices around her.

"Is she still asleep?" She heard Macey half whisper as bed springs creaked.

"I don't know," Another voice said, one Cameron thought belonged to Bex. "She might have died!" The same voice exclaimed hopefully._Yep, _Cam clarified to herself. _Defiantly Baxter._

"Shouldn't we wake her?" A soft and sweet and southern voice pipped up. "For breakfast."

"Wouldn't really mind if she starved to death either." Baxter said keeping her voice at normal volume despite the others efforts to keep the very much awake agent asleep.

"Bex give her a chance!" Macey said fairly even with a slight edge of reluctance. "You heard what they said. If we want to get the old Cammie back we've got to try and undo whatever the Circle did to her."

"Problem is I didn't know 'Old Cammie' so I have nothing to put in effort for." said Baxter as Cam could hear the brushing of hair.

" The Morgans knew old Cammie. The Solomons knew old Cammie. Your Parents knew old Cammie." McHenry rattled of like that would change her mind.

"You don't get it do you? How am I the only one who can see that whatever _old Cammie_" She put air quotes around the name they had all been using. "Was, she's part of them now! Those sick people! The Circle of Cavan they -!"

"Who you've only known about for less than a month." Liz pointed out.

"I don't care! I've heard enough! I've seen enough!" Baxter sighed. "_That _is bad news." She said and Cam could feel Bex pointing at her. _That?! _Cameron thought and mentally reminded herself to kick Baxter's ass later.

"But Mr. Morgan and Mr. Solomon put and end to the Circle didn't they? At least that's what Mrs. Solomon said..." Liz asked sounding naive even if the question itself wasn't exactly pointless.

"Yes Liz but just because something finished doesn't mean it's over." McHenry said and Cam could have hugged her in that moment, that is what she had been telling herself ever since that British bafoon had told her what her superiors back at headquarters had not.

"I'm hungry and Krissy probably has all the good waffles by now anyway." Bex said changing the subject abruptly, a few seconds later Cam heard the door slam shut. She lay in bed trying to organise her thoughts for a few minutes, even if that was the only thing she had been able to do here. Eventually she fell into a hectic dream filled sleep.

An hour later she woke back up without a sign of doing so like she always did. Her movements were natural for anybody still sleeping,_ a natural at blending in and pretending even when she was too tired to tie her shoe laces _Catherine used to say. With that thought she suppressed a small smile that was abandoned when her senses shot up moments before a voice said,

"I know your awake."

Her eyes flung open and she immediately turned herself into Circle mode. Yanking her covers up and sending her legs flying in the direction of the voice. she heard a nose crunch and the force of the kick gave her a chance to swing her legs around the back of whoever occupied the chair she kicked away before he could do anything - it was a he - granted Cam could only see the back of his head but she knew who it was as soon as the first word had left his mouth. He tried to counter her next move but they ended up on the floor as Cam reached up for a lamp she knew would be there due to her memorizing the room at first glance.

The lamp hit its mark and he moaned.

"Did that answer your little question Goode?" she said getting off of him.

"You remembered my name?" He winced trying to sound fake flattered but Cameron just hit him hard with the lamp again making him roll to face her in pain as he held the back of his head.

"Jeez, Ms. Cavan is it your period or something?!" Cam glared at him and went to land the lamp on his skull again but as he lifted his hands to block the blow she kicked him in the groin.

"Ow! Jesus...Okay, yes. It does answer my question because as much as I would her; My mom would never attack me like that for no reason." Zach said as if he'd rather have it the other way anyway.

"Oh I had plenty of reason. You see where I come from watching someone sleep is on the list of 'okay to attack'." She spat and pressed her foot down on the side of his face.

"Like it or not we come from the same place and I don't know what they told you but people walking in whilst someone is sleeping isn't exactly their top priority."

"Don't pretend your one of us!" Cam almost yelled as she pushed harder with her foot so he could hardly talk and she couldn't see his face.

"Didn't pretend. I don't want to be one of you. Quiet happy here," he said and as Cammie started to compact his face into the ground further he added, "Okay so maybe not_ right _here." She removed her foot and glared down at him.

"Why are you here?! Don't you have a school to go to?! And is it just me you watch sleep? Or does everyone have the pleasure?" She asked bitterly.

"This is my school now and it's just you. It's not everyday an ex-Morgan-that-became-a-crazy-circle-physcopath comes back home."

"I like the ex-Morgan...you better keep it Gallagher boy."

"Gallagher boy? Original." He commented dryly.

"And Ms. Cavan isn't? Are you going to get up or should I just kill you now?" She countered, Zach winced and sat up before she could hit him again.

"I went to Blackthorne. You could try to kill me but I'm afraid that wouldn't work out." He said slightly out of breath with Cameron's foot print still on the side of his face.

"I'm not scared of a boy from a petty little school for assassins that couldn't cope so moved _here_ instead." she looked around the room like the very sight made her want to puke. Zach rolled his eyes and stood up completely.

"Look..I know you hate everyone here and are probably plotting all our murders right now but give it a chance, they have some useful lessons...even Madame Dabney."He said like he was tired of saying it despite never having uttered the words before.

"I don't know or care who that is but no way am I listening to you." She said and cut him a scowl "Shouldn't you be in class?!" She remarked.

"Shouldn't _you _be in class? first day of school ,right?" He pointed out.

"I'd be worried that anybody ever let you hold a gun if you think I want to be Gallagher's next honour role student. What are you doing here anyway?!" She demanded as an afterthought.

"Wanted to see if you were worth the trouble everybody seems to be going to, if it was possible to get whatever you used to be back." He replied simply.

"_And?!"_ She asked like she didn't care.

Zach rubbed the side of his face that she had trodden on before sighing and saying "It's a long shot." He checked his watch "Not that I care...CoveOps!" He exclaimed and bumped past her and out of the room. Cam through the lamp at the door as she tried to figure out whether what he had said was good or not.

_cCc_

Cameron finally made her way down stairs at a quarter to twelve when the halls were all but empty and any Gallagher Girls on erands were too scared to confront her. Although the school in general didn't know all the facts (besides Krissy, Bex, Macey and Liz. Who had no part in the rumours) word had spread like wild fire and pretty much every student knew she was a Morgan, and that she was bad news.

Countries of the World, room 89. She should have been there an hour ago and walking down the silent halls she heard snippets of each lecture and took great joy in correcting the teachers on their 'facts' in her head. Most of these things however were for the most succesful Circle missions that they weren't blamed for, and everything else they said was disappointingly accurate and although she will never admit it, she may have learned a few things that day.

Reaching the foyer she heard the clinking of metal and smell of food coming from the dinner hall and she remembered how long it had been since she last had a decent meal. She searched the buffet for something, anything. But then she found she couldn't chose anything she was certain wasn't poisoned.

"Miss!" a heavily accented voice called through the kitchen, she glanced up with a look Chef Louis should have recoiled under but he just took a small weary step back as Cammie continued to glare. "Lunch...it's not ready yet. Perhaps if you could go back to class although i don't believe anybody has ever been let of earl..earl..early." He falterd of at the sharpened look on the noticeably new students face as her hand clenched around an apple. Chef Louis new enough to know that she could have probably killed him with that fruit so he started to back away slowly.

Cam's expression suddenly softened and she took a step away with a devious smile that turned into a laugh as the Chef tried to decide whether the laugh was better than the look. As she took her second step away and went to bite the apple Chef Louis let out a releaved sigh only to be hit hard with the red sphere Cameron had chucked at him in the last second, for no reason but the crest on his jacket.

Students could be heard spilling into the corridors and the first few students were making their way towards her, signs that it was now in fact lunch time. Which was Cammie's que to leave.

...

"Ms Baxter! Ms McHenry! Ms Solomon!" Joe Solomon stood by the doors to the dinning hall as he called over three of his students from the opposite end of the foyer.

"Yes Sir." Bex said as she was the first to reach him with Krissy and Macey close behind her.

"Update on Ms. Morgan." He asked without it sounding like a question.

"Liz heard her sneaking out last night but when we went to follow we lost her after a few corridors...she's..." Bex started but faltered not wanting to admit it.

"She's good...Better than us that is" Macey finished and their teacher nodded like he knew more than they did...which, well, he did.

"She came back after a few hours...I want to know why she would chose to stay? If she was that good." Macey finished half hopeing she had changed back without them.

"She had a little run in with Zach, I'm fairly certain he isn't helping matters. I'll have to talk to him about that." he said looking around as if the only male Gallagher attendee was going to jump down from the ceiling...Something he had done on frequent occasions since he had left Blackthorne.

"She missed lessons this morning too. Something tells me she didn't over sleep on accident." Krissy added wanting to say something at least a little helpful.

"I didn't exactly expect her to make the regular effort." Solomon noted and before anyone could say anything further Cam took a step forward next to her new teacher, all of them more than a little shocked nobody had seen her.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you it's rude to talk about someone behind their back?" She asked as the students gaped at her and she turned to Solomon, faining confusion.

"That's the second time I've walked up on Joe Solomon without him noticing...I forget why I ever thought you were good at this." The teacher himself stood without a change in expression but the three students glared at her like she finally crossed some imaginary line.

"Hey!" Krissy was the first to recover from shock. Because an insult directed at Joe Solomon was simply not heard in the halls of the Gallagher Academy. "That's my Dad!"

"I'm aware of that Kristina, but that really doesn't change the fact he's a massive fail." She sounded just like Catherine and didn't even flinch as Krissy dived at her only to be stopped by her fathers arm.

"Ms. Solomon!" He spoke like she was just another student, how they normally worked in school hours, but she glared at him like this time he was being ridiculous. He stared her down until she stepped back, still looking stern.

"I believe Mrs. Solomon is looking for you. Something about a stain on your last good skirt." He spoke as if it was the single most important spy related thing she would ever hear and from the look on her face you would have almost believed it.

"No! No! No! No! No! I was so careful!" And with that distraction she was gone. Bex and Macey still shot daggers, but Cam let out a laugh as a way of showing how scared she was.

"Ladies..." Solomon warned and they slowly backed away, As the teacher left however Bex looked back and mouthed the letters '_P&E'_

_cCc_

For her first spying lesson it wasn't a bad one. With the Circle she had always gone to the gym if she had a spare moment and the smell of damp wood around her gave of the same sent that belonged to parts of the Mountain. Cam decided it was better here, at least for this, where she could hurt people she really wanted to.

All students were told to pair up and Bex and Cameron met on a mat near the middle.

"Sure You want to do this?" Baxter laughed. Cameron merely laughed. "I'm kind of unbeaten."

"What makes you think I am?" Cam countered.

Without another word Bex ducked down and sent her head into Cameron's stomach trying to flip her on her back but Cam caught her opponent at the legs and brought her down with her. Bex let out a noise somewhat like a lion and tried choking her with her thighs. Digging her nails into Baxter's legs she escaped and they both swiftly got up to face each other. Without wasting time Cam placed a punch in the center of the Gallagher Girls face causing blood to gush out, she tried to knock Baxter down but Bex pulled at her hair causing her to cry out it in pain. She kicked at her feet but to no avail.

By then most students had stopped to watch the fight unfold, and if they weren't they surly did when Bex started dragging Cam by the hair across the barn as she cried out in pain. They had made there way to Tina Walters and Anna Fetterman's mat by the wall when Cameron stopped pretending to weep and punched Baxter in the stomach making her stagger back. She hadn't been able to feel anything in her head for years.

Before Bex could catch her bearings Cameron tackled her again and landed more well placed punches. Baxter caught her last two fists with her hands and bit down on her fingers until Cam yelled and she drew blood. Bex rolled over so she was dominant and tried strangling her again. The teacher yelled for time out but Cam shot her knee upwards winding her opponent again. Both Ignoring the crowd around them.

Cam dragged Bex up and slammed her against the nearest wall, bending her arm up in an impossible angle. More shouts for them to stop. She let go and Baxter dropped to the floor. She turned around,like it was over. But before she was to far gone Bex kicked out only making her stumble and get angrier. Cam kicked her in the stomach hard and stormed away before anybody could say anything.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zach up in the rafts, where she doubted anyone had seen him. She glared as if to say _Convinced I'm not a Gallagher Girl yet?_

He just sent her the smile she had come to hate and shrugged. _Not quite._

She continued out into the rain even angrier. She wanted to go home, and she hated how childish that made her sound. But her list of enemies here was to long to give up the chance.

**Now two people are mad me...And by that unrelated Starkid quote I mean now I have completely cocked up two of Cammie's strongest relationships from the original books, but it's all part of the fun! for me anyway... I realise that Chapter wasn't exactly exciting but the next chapter is getting into the important bits and I've got three Zammie moments planned ahead.**

**WARNING: I cannot promise a Zammie ever after for this series (OR CAN I?!) but there will be a lot of it (OR WILL THEIR?!)**

**Please Review! This story has now got the most out of everything I've written and I'd really like it if this Chapter got me into the 30's...or Higher! Hey! Tell your friends! just drop a line it could be anything! Not even relevent... your favourite word...or letter...or peice of punctuation, i don't know...**


	8. Breakfast and Covert Operations

**Authors Note: You know what's a good way to get me to write fanfiction? Snow me in for four days. Although I wanted to update this story on Sunday anyway because I'm such a nice person like that. Yup, England's currently one giant popsicle so if it carries on I might be able to get the next chapter's up in the next couple of days! Although, I'll try anyway :D**

**I think I'm going a bit power crazy over the whole 'Zammie would be unlikely for this story' thing because I know what's going to happen and you don't so I've decided to stop talking about it. You can feel free to squirm as much as you like though! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Unless you've been kidnapped and raised by the circle for almost a decade and taught you everything that is good is a lie. It would not have escaped your notice that Ally Carter is the Author of Gallagher Girls and not me.**

Chapter. 8 - Breakfast and Covert Operations.

"That's her. The one with the scars."

"She beat Baxter?"

"That's what I heard."

"Apparently she worked for some group of bad guys."

"Then why is she here?!"

"She's a Morgan that's why."

These words followed Cam everywhere she went. Or something to that effect. She wasn't used to being talked about behind her back and the concept seemed strange. Teenage girls were always complaining about their own problems weren't they? So why were they so fascinated by a girl with scars above her eyes and the last name of two teachers? She knew full well she was more 'exceptional' than the young women around her but was that corse for so much gossip? As she didn't really care she put it down to jealousy and left the thought for more pressing matters.

She'd tried the passage way she had met her mentors son in three times in the week that followed. Twice she had found the same arrogant, broad shouldered fool waiting for her and once after she had found something much smaller and curiouser than before.

_[Flashback]_

_Water dripped from the tunnels roof where there must have been a leaking pipe above. Cameron's thoughts immediately leaped to the hope of the whole mansion breaking down behind her due to water damage. Be it a large leap._

_Halfway down the tunnel she had come to expect a tall and broad shouldered silhouette standing before her, but this time it was smaller and huddled against the wall as if the cold was more pressing than the escaping victim. Not Zach. _

_The figure sat up suddenly and stood so their eyes were barely level. The figure was a girl and that's all Cam could make out in the lack of light, she didn't chance waiting for the features to present themselves encase of an attack so she chose to distract with questions instead._

_"Who are you?"_

_"K-Krissy." She said through chattered teeth and as she did Cameron's eyes began to function properly as proof that it was in fact the Solomon's daughter. _

_"You honestly think you can stop me leaving?! What are you a freshmen?" Cam asked holding back a laugh at the very idea._

_"No! I just started my fourth year if you must know and anyway...I'm a Solomon." She defended, sounding a little more upset than angry,and standing up straighter with pride. Cammie scoffed and rolled her eyes._

_"Is that supposed to be a threat?!" She questioned folding her arms and genuinely wanting to know how she would answer._

_"Yes!" She said indefinitely "And the longer you stay here the more you'll understand that. I can't let you go any further Cam." Her voice was strong and cool and even. There was no way she would be persuaded away from the thought but Cameron just laughed at the ridiculous notion. _

_"And how are you going to stop me?"_

_"Try and I'll show you." She said with sass and sounding far more brave than she probably felt. Cam scoffed and looked down at her barely noticeable face trying to decide how best to attack._

_She couldn't do it, when she had first met Krissy she had promised herself to take her with her, She had thought the younger girl was in the same circumstances that she had once been in; Time went by and that suspicion was proved quiet obviously wrong. But Krissy had everything Cam could have have had. She was a Cameron from a parallel universe and Cam had become protective over her without meaning to; And that thought,even of her being protective over anyone that wasn't Catherine and Martin, terrified her._

_She turned in a huff and stormed back down the tunnel and was particully mean to her from that point on. Leaving Kristina with a lot to dwell over._

_[End Flashback]_

Cameron forced herself to stop thinking about it and walked into the dinning hall ten minutes after everyone else, filled a plate with things she knew she wouldn't eat and that she was only putting there to prevent sitting down with the Gallagher Girls just a little while longer.

"So Cammie." Tina Walters said leaning over before Cam's plate had even touched the table.

"_Cameron._" She corrected irritably but the overly curious teenager carried on as if she'd never said anything.

"Is it true you tried to kill your parents at the age of three so you were put up for adoption only to be taken in by Headmistress Morgans evil sister?" She asked like the question was perfectly normal.

"As much as I would like that to be true it's not..and don't be such an idiot Tina." Cam remarked keeping Tina silent for once as she sat back in her seat and struggled for words. Nobody had ever called her stupid.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Anna Fetterman asked trying to look mad and impressive but the end of her question wobbled of with a quiver as she saw her latest 'sister's' jaw tighten in warning.

"Just leave it okay Anna." Macey's voice was soft as she spoke and she let her tray down too early as she sat, sending a splash of porridge over her blouse. She barely paid attention as she dabbed her shirt in the wrong place and looked Cam in the eye with a strange expression. Students around them stared in horror at the fashion emergency Macey McHenry herself was all but ignoring and that was more proof that she hadn't slept the night before than the bags under her eyes.

"Why are you sticking up for me?!" Cameron demanded pretending she hadn't noticed anything. "Scared I'll do the same to you as I did Baxter."

"No. I'm just following orders." She explained without any further information as Sutton and Baxter slammed there trays down on either side of her.

There was a lot of silence at that part of the table after that. Bex didn't touch her food as she spent every available moment staring daggers at Cammie since she had been beaten in P&E. Liz gave a few bad attempts at shooting dirty looks at her whilst Macey avoided eye contact with her altogether as Cam ignored them all and pushed her food around her plate. That in itself was odd, McHenry was always annoyingly kind with her conversation starters that Cameron never ever replied to.

It had only been last night that Cam had noticed the lack of room mates in their room. She hadn't been paying any attention to them since she got here but something told her this hadn't been the first all-nighter they had pulled; And she knew exactly what they were researching too. This wasn't for any test or private fighting sessions this was purely for her.

Cam knew they would never find anything of importance about her no matter how long they had been doing this for. Cam underestimated Liz's hacking powers.

"So what's Covert Operations like?" Cam asked pouring a glass of orange juice she doubted she would drink. _Note to self, _Cam thought, _Being held captive in a place that is very likely to poison you at any possible moment is a great way to lose weight. _She couldn't stop herself from asking. Although, she did try her best to sound as mean as possible and like she didn't care as she said it.

The truth was it was a topic she was interested in. How could it not be coming from where she did? She knew here at the 'Gallagher Academy' where everyone was perfect and pathetic the lessons would hardly be anything special...Even so.

"Mr. Solomon is the best teacher we have." Anna said succeeding in sounding a little indignant that she should even want to ask.

"Should of guessed." Cam said under her breath. She hadn't known that's what he teached but she had had a very big hunch. What else would the infamous but disappointing Joseph Solomon be hired to teach?

"He's the best in this business." Mick said defensively and Cameron just tried not to cackle at the thought. But failed. Everyone had stopped eating and was staring at her either glaring at her or lost in shock.

"Oh God not another 'Hell no that bitch didn't just insult Saint Ab man' thing...Do you really care about teachers that much? Care about anyone? It's disgusting." She said sounding like a typical high school bitch. "So tell me, What does Mr. Morgan do?! Or do you all see him as the useless thing he is?" Courtney slammed her fist on the table sending all the plates on the table into the air.

"Your _dad _you mean?!" Tina asked sounding like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Which was slightly ironic coming from her.

"He's not my father!" Cammie exclaimed through clenched teeth, making a fist on the table. Tina made a light 'Oh' thinking back to her very first ridiculous rumour and getting lost in her own gossip filled brain as Anna back tracked,

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Back up a bit, did you just insult not only the best teachers we have? But the best god damn spies there have ever been too?"

Cameron stood up getting tired of the whole thing but leaned down to the delicate teenager and spat out a, "You betcha!" before storming up to the doors.

She heard footsteps following her just as she reached the doors and spun round without even considering they weren't going after her.

"What?!" She yelled with her temper at one of it's highest, Macey stood a foot away from her looking no different from what she did at the table. Only either to hide whatever was bothering her or she was able to show opposite emotions at once she gave a small laugh and said,

"You didn't touch your breakfast." Cammie's mouth fell open in absolute disbelieve. She liked to think she was expecting anything that could happen at any given moment but that certainly hadn't been one of them.

"You're like me when I first started here." She explained. "I never ate anything, everybody hated me, they ganged up on me and I didn't give two shits. You'll cave eventually, trust me, even if it does take a little longer."

"And what makes you think that?" Cam mumbled still a little numb from the turn in events.

"Because we all say we're sisters...and we are. But we need something to bring us all together sometimes, and it doesn't matter that that thing is hate or that hate is you because what happens when there isn't that is worse. Your little mentor used to be one of us, and look what happened when everything at school was normal. Catherine Goode is a Gallagher Girl, Cameron, you can't quit us anymore than you can the Circle...remember that." Macey's voice was quiet and calm, the complete opposite of Cameron's when she felt the anger coming back to her.

"So what?! You think that is going to make me start eating?!" She shouted and Macey stared at her for a long time and Cam vaguely wondered if she had been crying. Macey looked like there was something different she wanted to say as she finally said,

"You'll start eating again because the Chef's Beef and carrot pie is the best thing I've ever fucking tasted." And with that she ran back to her seat; Leaving Cammie to walk of the anger before lessons started.

_cCc_

A crowd was already surrounding the mirror that hid the Sublevels when Cam got there and was welcomed with a bombardment of bickering.

"Oi!" Baxter yelled and everyone fell immediately silent, apparently the fight hadn't harmed the impression she gave. "Someone just read the damn note!" She ordered leaning against the wall and sounding exasperated.

"Pop Quiz." Liz said stepping forward and reading the note tapped to the mirror. The bickering began again only to be broken...again, by a deep voice coming from a distance.

"Ladies..." The entire CoveOps class scrambled to see Joe Solomon leading against the main door. Everybody swiftly shut up and hurried after him, except Cammie, of course, who took her sweet time.

"Today, Ladies we learn the art of a dead letter drop. Simple? yes, but like anything in our world, could mean the difference between life and death." Cam rolled her eyes and leaned against the mansion wall as the rest of the class hung on his every word. Dead letter drops where ridiculously simple, Cam could teach a monkey to do it, in fact she had once, for part of her first roles in an actual Circle mission, but that was top secret.

She dearly hoped he hadn't chosen this topic for her benefit. But he had been part of the Circle himself once and not even Joe Solomon could be that stupid. The class began to climb into a stolen van and hook themselves up with comms units, for a second Cam wondered where Zach was; She had assumed they would be in the same CoveOps class, but then she sighed and decided she didn't care and began to turn back to the mansion doors.

"Ms. Morgan!" Solomon called and the fact that he called her like any other student was perhaps the only thing that made her turn around. "Where do you think you're going?" Cam just laughed and seriously believed he was a real idiot in that moment.

"I know full well you don't trust me enough to let me out of this mansion, let alone in that town where I could easily escape. So let's cut this crap and let me go inside." She said folding her arms for both the extra warmth and to show here attitude.

"That type of language isn't permitted in school Ms. Morgan and whether you're happy about it or not you're a member of the Gallagher Academy now, where all students take all lessons." He said sounding like the strict teacher everybody made him out to be and Cam couldn't deny she was a little impressed at his talent for teacing. Only a little.

He threw her a comms unit and golden cross that she caught in one hand.

"Get in the van." Mr. Solomon ordered and she looked down at the bundle of spyware in her hand that on closer inspection she saw a camera on her cross. She gave a small smile, remembering a similar tool on a circle mission only last year. Had she worked with Joe Solomon then and not known?

Either way it didn't matter, Cam begrudgingly got in a confined space with sixteen Gallagher Girls but did it so with a bright mind and relished in the realisation that she was getting out of that damned mansion to a place that wasn't a CIA teachers were fools, and making a huge mistake. Because there was no way Cam would leave her would-be-home without it being permanent.

**Yay! Yay! Yay! Another Chapter! We're getting into some serious shit now guys I'm warning you ;P**

**So...**

**What the hell was up with Macey?!**

**Where the hell is Zach?!**

**Why the hell would Mr. Solomon think it's okay to let Cammie out of the Gallagher Academy?!**

**How the hell will Cammie escape?! Or will she?!**

**They're going into Roseville what are the chances she's going to run into Jimmy...I mean Josh. **

**What more is there to know about possible love interest Martin Abrams?**

**Leave a Review to tell me what you think :D**

**Hey guys...psst...Hey guys...psst...Guys...**

**...Zammie next chapter. **


	9. Roseville

**Authors Note: I'm trying to update every week from now on but I went to see Les Mis last weekend (Meh) and didn't have time after homework to try and write. Plus my social life has been totally hectic lately so I AM IN A RAGE! which is actually okay for writing the character I am so here's the chapter! :D**

**You know how I said there would be Zammie in this chapter? Well it is but it's very...symbolic? sentimental? I don't know...It's not as obvious as most people's Zammie chapters but I see it as Zammie for this really messed up story so bear that in mind my fellow fangilrs ;P...Wasn't that a let down :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I tell you! NOTHING!**

Chapter. 9 - Roseville.

Solomon rambled on about something or other. Although to most he wasn't rambling, it seemed like the teachings of a spying God. Cam couldn't decide which annoyed her more, she just pretended she was listening as intently as the others were. Meanwhile her mind was buzzing with the recent updates in her options for an escape. The drive wasn't long and yet the longer she sat the more her head went into overload.

That town for better or for worse would be jam packed with security, bloody CIA operatives, camera's, Gallagher girls and most likely a heck loads of booby traps. If Cam was going to use this opportunity to escape it would have to involve some of the best spy work she had ever done. In some ways she wanted to laugh over the irony, only a few months beforehand she had been frustrated with being enclosed in a mountain and longed for any form of spy work. Now she sat in her own dilemma being taught spy things and the thing she wanted more than anything was to be back with the Circle of Cavan.

"Even the best of spies can't always blend," Solomon lectured. "When a crowded street isn't quiet busy enough, or an empty room isn't as deserted as you need it. In these situations we are left with one option," He looked at each student in turn, expression not changing even as his eyes found Cammie, who was looking at him like he was the biggest idiot to have walked the earth.

"Scene or be seen, Ladies. Scene or be seen." The van bustled and came to a stop. The door swung open and Solomon looked out like he had given enough information for the class to get what the aim of today's lesson was all about.

Baxter hoped out of the car completely ready for the challenge that she didn't quiet understand yet and the others followed behind her. Cam looked at Solomon who completely ignored her as he fiddled with some wires and machinery in the back of his van, so she rolled her eyes and jumped out with her new classmates.

The girls spread out and to the crowd around them the way they gathered around expensive shop windows and looked at the children of their age, presented them exactly as the board heiresses they expected them to be. Anna was tieing her shoe laces by a burger bar in the square and Cam was one of the few who noticed her leave the first message for the dead letter drop as she did.

"Nice work ." Solomon's voice echoed through Cammie's ear and she cursed herself. "Ms. Walters, how many windows are open on the buildings behind you?" Tina answered immediately and Cam tried to think. She needed to get rid of the comms unit jammed in her ear without drawing attention to herself and for a long while she was stumped.

"Ms. Morgan, there's a car down the alley to your right, what was it's number plate?"

"BG92 SML." She answered automatically and she was a little surprised at herself. Not that she had remembered the numbers but that she had been so willing to accept the challenge.

Gallagher girls worked the dead letter drop. Then added a second and a third and a fourth to the towns little square, All as Solomon fired questions in their ears. Baxter was the first to notice the problem, then slowly as the others made more and more stupid excuses to replace the notes they had been working with they all noticed they were out of luck. Cameron, of course, hadn't been trying with any of the lessons catastrophes, she had been trying to find a reasonable reason for her to lose a camera and comms unit she was seriously regretting taking without ruining her chance of escape or leaving the chance of tracking her.

But then Solomon's words came back to her and she understood the whole point of the stupid little field trip. _Scene or be seen, _She took the umbrella from behind the back of the businessman expecting rain without anybody noticing and strolled to the nearest fire hydrant. As she walked she swung the umbrella, like a girl too big for her own shoes and her suprising strength when the umbrella hit the hydrant sent bolts flying and water exploding upwards and everywhere.

She was drenched and the crackle that came in her ear was painful to say the least. But the beginning of her classmates gratitude and understanding was drowned out and she knew the comms was out. She threw it to the ground and disappeared around a street corner before anyone missed her. She covered the camera until it was around a rather confused looking tramps neck and his hat successfully hid her hair, making her slightly more masculine.

It wasn't a dark street or alley. But Cam walked until she felt comfortably away from the square. She smirked but then stopped dead in her tracks. A tall boy with wavy brown hair stood a little down the road with a can of fizzy pop beside some pharmacy. Cam could feel her pulse race, she would know the back of that head anywhere,and so she didn't think when she shouted the name of the boy she had last left on a gym room boy who was now her sign of hope. The proof the Circle had come to save her.

"Martin!" She yelled. He didn't turn. She ran towards him and called louder.

"Martin!" The boy turned at the last minute and was taken aback by the unsuspected stranger who looked fairly homeless in her drenched clothing and tattered old hat.

"Who the hell are you?!" The boy questioned, immediately stepping away when Cam let go and beamed up at him. Her face fell and she too, took a step back in embarrassment and the apparent waste of time she had gotten herself into. But the boy was the spitting image of Martin, and not even in a 'celebrity-look-alike' way. They were...Identical; So she didn't turn to leave straight away.

"Sorry...I - I thought you were someone else." She said and he looked at her like she had just spoken in some new fangled language so Cameron stood her ground and hoped she hadn't.

"You called me Martin." He said and Cam stopped being embarrassed and replaced it with the feeling of being around idiots that she had been getting a lot during her time with enemy. _Way to point out the obvious _she thought, exasperated. But then another thought crossed her mind and she wondered if this was Martin, but just didn't recognise her in her current get up. But if it was Martin, or would be, He knew her better than anyone and would be able to see past something as simple as an old tramps hat.

"Do you know a Martin?" She questioned slightly reproachfully, anybody that could lead her home was on the 'question before kick' list but the two of them both saw each other as either crazy or stupid so Cam was quick to be done with him.

"My brother was called Martin." He said and glanced around as if checking for eavesdroppers. Cammie's could feel her heart pound against her chest as the words settled in.

"Brother?" she asked breathlessly and the boy looked around again, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Er...Yeah...Look, do you want to talk about this inside...and maybe get you a new sweater?" He opened the door to the pharmacy and Cammie peaked in. This guy could either be Martin in seriously deep cover or a legitimate brother of the boy Cam had been sure she knew everything about. Plus he was offering her another layer, one that could come in handy when running away from the CIA after what she hoped would be a quick conversation. So she stepped forward with no good reason to stand back.

_cCc_

"You mistook me for someone you know as Martin?" The boy clarified as he leaned against a corner and gave Cam an over sized pink sweater and she rolled her eyes.

"I thought we had established that." She commented and the boy gave her a look short of a glare.

"Alright, calm it...This is delicate. My name is Josh by the way." He explained, Cam sighed like she didn't have time for delicacy but held out her hand for him to shake none the less.

"Suzie," She clarified, automatically giving a fake name. "You look like Martin."

"Well I would," He said giving her hand a short shake and small smile that he lost almost instantly. "That's if we're talking about the same Martin...but I don't see how we would be." He moved around the counter and got a tub of mint choc chip and two spoons from under a shelf."My Martin's dead." he explained avoiding her gaze.

He offered her a spoon that she eyed reproachfully. What if this was all a trap? Her parents wanted her to find the boy so they could poison her; Death by mint and chocolate. But when he took a bite she caved in. They didn't know about Martin, they couldn't, their were no files to his name and even if they did where would they find a look alike? _His name. _The thought tugged at the back of her mind and her eyes flicked automatically to the sign proudly stating she was in the _Abrams _pharmacy. Plus if she lasted another day without food she'd collapse.

"My Martin's alive." She remarked pointlessly and Cam could see Josh try to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"But he looks like me?" He asked instead.

"Terrifyingly so." Cameron answered sounding fairly business like. The two had friction between them and it was evident. But in Cammie's world an Allie was an Allie and an Allie Josh was.

"Okay...I had a brother, a twin brother...But he died when I was born.I obvioulsy don't remember him. We don't talk about it and I've never told anyone...not even Dillian or Dee Dee." He said like Cam should know who those people were, Cam gave him a look and he shook his head when he realised he sounded crazy too.

"So you think my Martin is your Martin?" Cammie asked, terrified of the prospect. This guys story was scarily possible;They were identical, down to the last freckle. But why hadn't he told her if it was? He had been abandoned by his parents too. That had been something they shared so why would he lie about it? Unless he didn't know..._No! _Cammie pushed the thought far out of her mind. Because If she thought the circle had lied to Martin her mind would drift to other possibilities that she would never come to accept.

"It's impossible. But either your crazy or this is a dream because nobody knows the name of my brother."

"This isn't a dream." Cam clarified wanting him to hurry up with all he knew. But apparently he was out, because he put down the tub of ice cream they had been passing between them and walked to a back door.

"I better go get Mom and Dad." And he disappeared around the back of the shop. Cam sat for a few seconds. Through the window a man on a bike circled the street and glanced in every now and then. Solomon had alerted him monkey's of the student disappearance and one was yet to realise the tramp in the pharmacy was the girl they were looking for her.

Cameron dived behind a hat stand and swapped her tattered black hat for a blood red soccer cap and she took a black hoodie from a nearby chair she assumed wasn't for sale but wore anyway. She couldn't walk out the front door. People could recognize her that way. So she stole from the cash register (She told herself it was for gas.) and hid in the toilets that stood behind a counter.

She was alone and she probably only had another three minutes before Josh came back with his parents. Five at most. So she didn't think twice when she climbed on the sink and scrambled through the window at the top of the room. Leaving a confused Abrams family behind wondering where the girl who might know their dead son went without any of them hearing the bell.

She gathered a few stones from the closed of alley she had found herself in and tried quickly to get her bearing of the American town she had never stepped foot in before.

_cCc_

Cammie followed roads she didn't know where they led to. Tried to stick to the thinnest alleyways and got stuck once in a particularly small one which was stupidly filled with crash cans. She back tracked and took random turnings. She chucked stones at hidden cameras and knocked out three undercover operatives trying to catch her out.

She was far from any shops and Gallagher girls when she came to the end of a coldersack. Yet the sound of rushing cars was heard in a completely empty street. Granted she hadn't found the most direct route out but out it led; So she clambered past the tree's that blocked the view of the highway, careful not to snag her cloths on the branches and taking a deep breath of the car polluted air.

That hadn't exactly been easy, but she was a little disappointed she had escaped without a high adrenaline run in. She had escaped the same town a spy school lay in, the same town Joe Solomon had been in. She knew she had to stop being disappointed with that man. But her bed time stories had been of the stunts he'd pulled and now Cam was left no longer believing in any of them.

She removed the red hat and strutted up the patch of grass that ran by the highway. She didn't know where to go from here or how to get there but she'd find away back to Catherine, then question Martin on the Abrams family and get a life with the circle, doing the things she did in the control rooms but in real life. Like she'd always wanted. Like she'd always wanted...She stopped, she'd wanted a covert life, longed to get out of the mundane tasks of the control rooms. But they would be no difference besides the real lives she would be ridding the world of.

She had never asked why they did what they did, always assuming they'd tell her when she was old enough. Like they said they would introduce her to her idol when she was old enough and never did. At the Gallagher Academy their was purpose, sure she still hated the people who roamed it's halls but there was purpose. Which was more than she had ever had at the Circle. And now she was clear to go faced with an overwhelming urge to turn back.

Alas, that wasn't why she stopped. Cameron Morgan never did anything based on urges, she always did everything from the facts and the facts were that the Circle was good and the Gallagher Academy was bad. She stopped because she felt someone behind her.

"I hope you've still got that hat. I paid good money for it." Her blood boiled at the voice but she turned to face him anyway.

"Goode." She wanted to spit the word out, he had tainted it, It had become no better than Morgan and Cammie hated him for taking that from her. She watched him smudge the make up he had plastered over his face and threw down the wig Cam had last seen on the tramp she had given the camera on the cross too. The camera that Zach threw down with the rest of his descise.

"Don't like the name so much now I see." He commented dryly and they stood apart by a few feet and stared at each other like all pretence was gone for good.

"If you're here to try and convince me to stay don't waste your breath." She stated before she heard it.

"No...I'm not here to try and get you to stay. I'm here to tell you to go." He looked her straight in the eye when she said it, but something was held back like he was avoiding her gaze.

"Ask anyone, reverse psychology never works on me." Cam said like she was already board of him.

"I never use reverse psychology, it's for amateurs." Zach insisted shoving his hands in his pockets like he was bored too.

"So you came all this way just to bid me farewell, sweet." Cammie snapped but Zach shook his head and glanced away like she would never understand.

"I came to remind you the Circle doesn't want you." He explained like it was that obvious.

"Don't be such an idiot. You're just jealous...jealous that your mother doesn't give to shits about you but loves me." She retorted, but she said it as if telling herself at the same time. Zach gave a small, slightly mocking laugh and remarked,

"Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you sound?...You were good back there by the way, I'm pretty sure Joe lost you at one point." He leant against a tree like he had all day and Cam glanced around as if a squad of CIA agents were going to zoom down on her.

"He's lost me now." Cam pointed out, folding her arms but Zach waved a dismissive hand and looked at the stone he was turning in his hand as he said,

"I don't know what he's doing but Joe Solomon never lets anything or anyone get away from him."

"Why does everyone think he's this great spy when a teenage girl can get past him. and twenty other operatives?" Cam demanded rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure theirs a reason for this...but you used to think he was great just like the rest of us, just like he is." He pointed out and threw the stone into the road before a car whizzed past.

"That was before I met him." Cam explained and she sounded genuinely disappointed. Zach rolled his eyes and for a moment they stood and Cam had just decided to go on and leave when she stopped herself by saying,

"Come with me."

"What?..."

"What?!" Cam jumped like someone else had just butted into an embarrassing conversation. She didn't want _him _with her, He'd probably be the worst person to have a road trip with even if she didn't hate him.

"You used to be part of the Circle, your families there...But then they took you away like they took me but somehow managed to get to you and make you side with them. Come with me, we can get you back." The words left her mouth and she didn't know where they came from, they were just there.

"You sound like you belong to a cult." He quipped standing up straight again.

"You're enjoying this to much." Cam said exasperated and rolled her eyes. With Martin their banter had been fun, maybe flirtatious but with Zach everything was down right annoying.

"So are you." Zach countered putting his hands in his pocket again. More silence then Zach gave a short laugh.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not going with you. By the way, they didn't take me I make all my own decisions."

"Fine you go stay on the side of that lovey dovey pretendence of a family and I'll go do some real spy work." Cam said stepping away more than happy with his answer. He called out and stopped her again.

"I don't have a side!" Cammie turned back and glared but her opponents face was filled with a new emotion as he carried on, "You're right...that place is like a fake family but I'm not part of it. I work with them and that's it. Nobody wants me." The words seemed like he was saying he was an abandened kitten but he sounded almost...angry? Cam couldn't tell, she just carried on glaring as he spoke.

"I'm the cocky -assasin-ass-whole-kid that brings nothing but nuisance to that school. I'm the bad influence. The son of a terrorist because - newsflash Cammie! that's what you are!" For the first time since coming to Virginia Cam didn't correct him, she just listened and tried to make sense of his words.

"With the Gallagher Academy I have people doing good. Doing the right thing, but most don't want me around! With the Circle I have a real family that drives me crazy. The people I have to fight if I want to do good in our messed up world!...So here I am...Stuck in the middle with you." He spat the last words out and he got angrier as he spoke. Like it had all been building up for years and he was just waiting for someone who didn't care to listen.

Cam clenched her jaw and glanced away like his words poisoned her. He nodded grimly and stared her darkly in the eye.

"I know," He said and his voice was scratchy. "Doesn't look to good from where I'm standing either." More silence and they did nothing but stare at each other.

"So that's why I'm here." He continued. "Because you don't get any of that. Because the Circle thinks for you. Because no matter how much love the people back there show you, you wont ever believe it. Because you can't come to terms with the fact that the Circle doesn't want you. That your parents never stopped looking for you because they love you and now they've got you back the Circle isn't looking because they don't care. Where are they, Cam? I'm telling you to go because I don't care if you're a Cammie or a Catherine anymore!...Because the middle feels better on my own."

Neither had gotten any closer from the few feet that lay between them. As if, if the other got any closer the world would shatter and the end would come; Like that space would always be there even if they didn't want it to be. Which is why Cam didn't answer. She didn't say or do anything else but cut him a final glare, because she needed to believe he was wrong; She stepped away slowly until she turned and picked up the pace. Never looking back.

**Wooh! Wooh! Party Chapter on the Web tonight! Get in! YEAH!...Okay celebrations over and done with tell me what you think! Cammie got out pretty easy don't you think?...hmm... Martin could be Josh's 'dead' twin brother could he?...hmm...Another big Zammie fight was it?...hmm... REVIEW! :D**


	10. A Chameleon Amongst Trees

**Author's Note: Well well well, we all whinned about missing the book Zammie didn't we? Well well well, and now some of you want this to be a Cammie/Martin story do we? Well well well, You'll just have to wait... Okay so hey guys! :D Thanks for all the Reviews and now I'm in the SEVENTIES! :O well that makes me happy...This Chapter is fairly short but longer than I originally intended, and I'm insanely sorry about the slow update and everything but schools been a b*tch sooooo...GO!**

**With new Chapters comes more Townsend...YAY FOR BOOK CHARACTERS! Thanks to "SOMEONE(Guest)" who reviewed today and got me off my backside.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Gallagher Girls.**

***FIRST MINI-REVEAL FOR THE SEQUEL AT THE END OF CHAPTER! THIER WILL BE ONE AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER FROM NOW ON! THEY DON'T REALLY RUIN ANYTHING BUT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT IT!***

**P.S. I'm going to the theatre so I'll proof read tomorrow**

Chapter. 10 - A chameleon amongst trees.

"Gone?!" Rachel demanded in disbelieve. "What do you mean she's gone?!" The two Morgan's were fuming as they stared down Joe Solomon who was currently sitting on a desk of Sublevel two like he had no clue why they were so angry.

"She ran away." He clarified as if they were fools for questioning it.

"She ran away!" Matt yelled, Just as disbelieving of his best friend as Joe appeared him. "She ran away on your watch! This is not okay Joe!"

In Solomon's rather eventful life he had never seen his best friend as angry as he saw him then, and yet his expression was unchanging, even if the inside was perhaps a little scared. He had once seen the very same Matthew Morgan kill someone with a pocket watch and he would never willingly get in a fight with him - even if his chances were pretty equal. Ever.

"I knew what I was doing." He reassured dismissively in the air of a man who had no idea what the two Morgans in front of him ,whose glares had intensified somewhat at his remark, were capable of.

"She's _gone _Joe! What the hell were you thinking taking her out there!" Rachel demanded gripping the back of a chair to prevent herself from hitting him...or to prepare herself to throw it at him.

"I recall being told to treat her like any other student." Solomon remarked calmly staring at his hand like he had some place else to be.

"SOLOMON!" Matt bellowed as he threw his ringing phone at him, not realising in his state that there was only one person who could get into the phones at the Gallagher Academy. Matt was a little less collect than Rachel at that moment, granted he was normally better than his wife at keeping calm in most situations, all situations really - Not that Rachel was the type to crack under pressure on a daily basis - Excluding those including his daughter. It had been like that since they lost her, he could never concentrate with so much music blearing in his head.

"Ooh, last name. Harsh." Highly unusual for him as it was, he left a sarcastic remark as he moved his head half an inch narrowly avoiding the phone that whizzed past his ear.

"Joe!" Rachel warned and he returned to his usual nonchalant self and sighed, looking her in the eye.

"I wouldn't have taken her if I didn't know she couldn't get away."

"She just did!" Matthew pointed out madly and Joe cut him a look.

"Look, whether you want to believe it or not there is a boy out there who cares a great deal about your daughter." He said like that was all the explanation they needed.

"Who are you talking about, Joe?" Rachel asked, she didn't yell, she just put her hand to her head and sounded slightly defeated and like she didn't have the time.

"Oh, You wouldn't want him here. To much bad blood." He assured but his words carried a slight venom like they'd had the argument before. The phone beeped and vibrated once more on the floor.

"Joseph Dameon Solomon! Don't you dare bring Zach into this again!" She snapped like she was tired of hearing it.

"Did I mention any names?" He asked but unjokingly after being called this version of the prolonged version of his name. Looking rather like a child who had just been 'Middle-Named'.

"How would Zach help in this situation anyway?! She...she was raised by the circle, Joe. She wasn't ready to go outside! Not yet!" Matt yelled, the only one with his voice still raised.

Joe stood up and walked around his desk, leaning on his chair and saying something he had wished could've gone unsaid.

"I'm not entirely sure if it's certain but there's one man who made an especially lengthy ride to make sure Cammie doesn't go back to the circle..." He sighed again and glanced away from best friend and sister-in-law not particularly fond of what came next.

"Do you really think Edward Townsend would let a member of the circle get too far away from CIA?" The Morgan's grew pale and Solomon folded his arms, not particularly pleased word could have gotten out to his least favourite colleague either.

Now it was Rachel's phone turn to ring and she was calm enough to remember that any call heard in the halls of Gallagher was a call from the director.

"Yes?...No, I'm sorry we were too busy killing Solomon...No...No, I'm sure you misheard me...Fine...Can't someone else do it?...yes...yes, okay then." As Rachel spoke Solomon stared as his best friend mimbed how painfully they were going to kill him without a change in expretion and when Rachel hung up he swung his chair around and sat down as he very rarely ever did.

"We're needed." Rachel said breathlessly, turning to her husband.

"No! Can't they get someone else in?!" Matt asked, calming himself down enough to speak to his wife.

"Well they were going to call in the Solomon's but apparently Abby's got something classified going on." Rachel explained like Joe wasn't even there. Matt glared at his best friend one last time before taking his wife by the hand and backing up slowly as he warned.

"I'll leave you to be killed by Abby...and when we get back, we'll kill you again." And only when they were out of sight did Solomon put is face in his palms and mentally kick himself. If only for a second. He took solemn in the fact their was someone looking for his niece; Who he didn't exactly trust and had only found when he had come looking for him, and yet he knew the bad blood wasn't all bad. Martin Abrams had Cammie's survival in mind whatever he wanted.

_cCc_

**The Operative ran for 2 hours and only stopped three times.**

**She was passed by 72 cars, 4 motorcycles, 12 vans and 1 clown on a unicycle.**

**The Operative was forced to consider the unicycle could have been related to the fact she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, she had been running non-stop for half an hour, she was more than a little confused and she was immensely dehydrated. **

**The Operative did not like that consideration.**

**She crossed the roads she ran by the side of 17 times and jumped over a road parter twice to create a larger distance.**

**The Operative finally decided to take cover in a woods a good few miles away from the Gallagher Academy in hope to relax the running a little.**

**The Operatives hopes were dashed almost immediately.**

Cameron's breath was ragged and the world spun around her as she stumbled through the leaves, her legs barely being able to carry her. She tried to force her breath to steady but when she did she saw nothing but red and black spots so had to resort to stumbling towards a tree she leant against to take deep breaths.

When she was breathing at a regular pace she counted to ten and, ignoring her exhaustion, struggled through the trees. Despite her great escape she couldn't help feeling a little out of practice and she had no idea how long she had been walking when the ground started to slope down, and she found herself starring down at a beautiful wooden cabin. Cam stared at it for a long time, taking in all the security measures taken and noted that there were probably a dozen more she couldn't spot in her condition.

_Crunch. _She doubted she could get into it the way she was now. _Crunch. It probably belongs to someone in the CIA anyway. Crunch. _But in a way it's beauty reminded Cam of her beloved mountain and she found herself unable to turn away. _Crunch. _She almost jumped out of her skin when the crunching registered in her mind. She was sloppy. She was tired. And that bloody British operative was stomping across the same forest as her just a few feet behind.

She didn't panic and she didn't run. Or if she did she didn't show it. The mice could barely hear her as she threw herself against the nearest oak and steadied her breath more easily than before. But how does a Chameleon hide in a woods?

She ran through a dozen scenarios in her mind. But without a weapon and roughly two and a half feet between her until the next tree it seemed certain that God awful brit would find her eventually. Then what? They had taken a step back before, as if trying to turn her against the people she called her real family, now she'd be doomed. Now she'd be dead.

Cameron was certain Townsend hadn't seen her. Not that that was any sort of comfort. She couldn't risk trying to find out where he had gotten to without the chance of him seeing her. It wasn't like she could stay behind that tree forever either. Deciding to risk it she leant across the stump, only to have the breath caught in her throat as a hand covered her mouth and she finds herself starring into the beautiful blue eyes that had consumed her dreams.

All else forgotten Cam threw her arms around Martin like he was something long lost. He stumbled back slightly, but stiffened trying desperately not to mess their cover up. He relaxed when he was stable and Cameron embraced his warmth like an old friend. When there hug fell apart martin stared at Cammie with eyes swirling in so many emotions Cam could barely tell them apart, and when his hand slipped into hers and he leant forward, his lips close to her ear, she didn't hesitate when he whispered;

"Run."

**Dear God I really haven't been able to get into writting this chapter, which is why I cut it short. I hate to say the next chapter will probably be even shorter but hopefully I can start posting every week again! If it's any constilation I've succesfully told my friends who don't read this everything that's going to happen but unless you're a very good stalker I don't suppose that's going to be much help so I don't really know why I mentioned it...**

**Please update and we can all party and hopefully I can find time and patience to update quickly again and we can all party and finish this damn story! :D Any who!**

**MINI REVEAL 1**

**These really wont be much or, well, I don't know...depends on your pespective...Today I let you all know the title to the sequel, which I've got to warn you could be taken pretty literally but hey lets not get in a fuss about it! Not like it's "Lie and Let Die" Or anything...Oh wait...No...That is what It's going to be called. ENJOY!**


	11. The duo that ran

**Authors Note:HaHa, and I said I would update every week again... This Chapter will probably be disappointingly short but hey it was meant to go on the end of the last chapter and it just wouldn't really make sense to chuck the next chapter on the end of this one so at least I'm updating!**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Gallagher Girls? Guess who! Guess who! SANTA CLAUS THAT'S WHO...and well, you know...me.**

**P.s. I'm fully aware I suck at writing romantic things, it is in no way my thing.**

Chapter 11 - The duo that ran.

Black waves crash through Cameron's vision, she tries to focus on the sound of the crunching leaves and the feel of Martins hand in hers. Desperately trying to count the meters between her and Agent Townsend who had ran after them without question as soon as they left the shadow of the tree. The way she saw it this could go on forever.

**A list of PRO's and CON's of Agent  
Townsend chasing two  
Circle Legacies through woods basically owned by  
Joseph Solomon.  
**(A list from Cammie's perspective.)

PRO: Both Martin and Cameron were younger, and stereotypically more able to endure a longer chase.

CON: Cam had been enduring a one-operative chase away from the Gallagher Academy for almost an hour, and was starting to feel a little woozy.

PRO: Even though she felt woozy, she was confident enough with Martin to know he wouldn't leave her behind if she did fall.

CON: Agent Townsend had a lot more experience so the fact that they were younger didn't contribute as big as a favour as they would have hoped.

PRO: If Martin had been able to get into these woods without Townsend seeing him Cameron sure as hell hoped he had a good plan of getting back out.

CON: That cabin had held dozens of security trips, and probably a dozen more Cam couldn't see in her state; plus she was guessing it was owned by CIA or something of the sort, meaning Townsend probably knew a hell of a lot more about it than they did.

_cCc_

The sound of water lapping in on itself crashes through the rhythm of heavy breathing as the two of them dashed past a lake without even taking note of what was around them. Martin seemed to be stearing Cam up hill again and suddenly it was a fight to stay standing.

"Jump on my back." Martin ordered as Cameron stumbled on a fallen branch and the gap between them and Townsend began to shrink.

"Martin - " She began to protest but she tripped again, this time on nothing, and Townsend gained more space behind them.

"My back, Cammie!" Martin insisted as they continued to stumble forward. Cam barely noticed his use of the shortened version of her name that she had made a big deal of hating for years as she used what little energy she had left to jump onto her best friends back, meaning he could run at twice the pace they had been at before. Desperately trying to regain the gap they had had between the trained operative.

Cam had completely lost track on how long they had been running, It could have been half an hour and it could have been days, either way she knew it had been a suprising while. Martin was a lot fitter than she had thought, being the person who had beat him at sparring for years. Even so he was beginning to slow and she was convinced they were doomed.

Until ,that is, the sound of cars slowly began to drift back into Cameron's consciousness. Any form was still skillfully out of sight when Cam peered over Martins shoulder to see a large red truck clashing and standing out rather horridly amongst the trees.

"Get in we can't waist time." Martin said dropping her down and running around the opposite side of the truck to climb up to the drivers seat. Without looking back to see where Townsend was Cam opened the door and climbed into her own seat. Just as the engine roared to life.

She had never seen Martin drive before, or at least not in the memories her exhausted mind still had, and if he had it had never been anything like this. He slammed his foot on the pedal and the uneven ground beneath the wheels caused the truck to bound and slam as Cam was flung about, still amazed Martin didn't hit any trees as they screeched out onto a road that seemed to come from nowhere.

A car almost drove straight into their side, and as Martin hurried to right the truck into the correct direction the turning wasn't great. Not the easy cutting a film star would have made but equally as fast. Cam was surprised they weren't swarmed by police cars straight away, but they drove like madmen for at least a minute before the road seemed to accept their speed, and Cam sat back and noticed how Martin looked perfectly relaxed as he taw across the gravel as if he was trying to catch up with the speed of light. Cameron shouldn't have started to feel safe or relaxed, in a situation like this she should be manically on edge, but she trusted Martin, and there was no sign of Townsend anywhere.

She did, however, threaten to draw the line when Martin announced, "We need to stop for gas."

"You're kidding me right." she shot him a look like he had gone crazy, but without looking at her he rolled his eyes.

"Well we can waste five minutes filling the tank or we can not do that, break down and wait for that british agent to catch up with us. Which he will." he reasoned, but it didn't stop the uneasy feeling twirling and fluttering like a deadly butterfly in her stomach.

"Did you not fill up _before _you came to save me?!" She snapped and Martin let an apologetic look flicker towards her.

"Yeah, but I guess this truck is a weakling." He tried half-heartedly.

"Some choice in cars you have." Cameron commented under her breath.

"It's a truck actually, and it was the only red one they had." He smiled.

"You're an idiot." Cam sighed but couldn't help her own smile creep on her face. It disappeared quickly though, after a moment of silence.

"Do you know anything about your family, Martin?" She asked the question as softly as she could muster, but her best friends expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Why does it matter?" He replied calmly, but the fact that he didn't look at her told Cameron he wasn't as cool about the subject as he had always perfectly pretended, the fact that she spotted this told Cam he was finally ready to talk about it openly. Not that, Cam realised guiltily, she had ever really excessively tried to ask him.

"Well my pleasant little family holiday wasn't the best," she tried to keep the venom out of the words, but the anger at admitting they were her family. "And I just thought...Well, they told me about my family pretty early on so I thought maybe..." She never really lied to Martin on such a huge scale and she didn't really know why she was lying. She supposed she'd rather ease him into it than go rambling of about some pharmacists son she had just stolen from.

"Err...Yeah, they told me I'm like you. Crazy parents torturing their kids for no reason." he said still not looking at her and ever more calmly. Cam was a little pissed and surprised that he had described it as having no reason. They had always been told the reasons, even if they were sick and twisted, because secrets have a way of gripping you tight until you embrace them and choke to death when you find out the truth. But Cameron focused on the important bits, the Circle was either worryingly oblivious to Martin's past or lying to him. Which begged the question of why they had taken him in the first place. This did nothing to ease Cam's uneasiness.

"Well I just met your brother and he doesn't seem the type." she spoke as if measuring her words carefully, and she consumed every little tick and millimeter of Martins expression. It didn't change, and he almost sounded absent minded as he asked.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, they're...normal! And I mean, like, American pie normal." quiet literally she realised, as she remembered the smell that seemed to be weaved into that place. The truck turned sharply and Martin slammed on the brakes. She thought he had needed to stop driving for a moment as the news really sunk in, but when Cameron took in her surroundings she realised they had reached the gas station. Martin continued to look a head for a moment, his eyes were tinted with a hint of shame that made Cameron's stomach churn.

"I know." He said it so quietly Cam was surprised she had heard it, her mind stayed empty for a second as she sat completely stumped by his reaction, until her exhausted body and brain caught up and flooded her with every thought and emotion tolerable.

"You...what? What do you mean you know? I...What?" She asked dumbfounded and he finally removed his hands from the wheel and turned to face her. Blue eyes shinning.

"How did they get you? You're parents?" He asked as if that had been the subject all along.

"Catherine and the others haven't figured it out yet?" She asked surprised, but not forgetting to weave the conversation back to him as soon as she got her answer.

"Of course..." He dismissed uneasily and Cameron knew straight away he was lying, and there was more to it than that, which did nothing to help the pit in her stomach. "I just want to hear it from you."

"Solomon's an ass." She replied shortly, only realising after that it didn't really answer his question, she was about to re-confront him about the Abrams family anyway, before he stumped her completely with the same two words again.

"I know." his voice was steady and even, and it never even occurred to her that he was lying. She wished it had, because then this would all make a little more sense at least.

"How the hell do you know-?" She was about to demand the truth out of him but before anymore words could come out Martin leaned forward, ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. It was reproachful at first, Cam thought, as she sat in complete surprise like an idiot before she ran her own fingers through his soft brown locks as if in an experiment, slowly she kissed him back and was consumed by a beautiful warmth and flutter that ran through ever cell of her body, as the kiss deepened her heart started to pound in a way that was both ecstatic and somehow soft. Martin brushed his hand onto her waist and Cam moved her hand around his neck to join them closer. They could have been the only two people in the world, and even though they weren't it didn't matter, because in that moment they were the only two people that did matter. They didn't stop, not even when a screeching car pulled to a savage halt outside their van.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced her hip and her head throbbed once before waving dismally, she felt Martin pull away, and her hands fell dead down his body. The numbness and queasy sickness rumbled down her own person as she swayed on her seat. She eyed Martin fiercely, not being able to grasp the concept of the facts that engulfed her and the image around her. She saw the needle in his hand, but the two facts that would have normally made her kick out didn't cooperate. His expression was steady and oddly stern and even though she saw a hint of regret in his eyes she believed every word he said as he moved a hand to the door handle, without looking away for a second as he promised, "I'm not even sorry."

He flung the door open and another sharp pain hit at the back of Cam's neck, she should have realised their was an attacker behind her, but as she watched Martin sprint through the gas station and away from her as fast as he could she was far too consumed by a raging anger to fight the knowledge that she couldn't move if she tried. She fell back stiffly into the arms of the person behind her. She wanted to pull away but although it wasn't as if she was petrified or disabled her limp arms were reluctant to move. The world around her began to throb in violent bright colours as she subdued the need to throw up. Before she slipped out of consciousness she heard a deep British voice that tripled the anger she didn't think could have gotten any worse. It was almost enough to fight back, but the emotion was too much of a struggle to hold onto and his mocking words made her sick to the stomach.

"See what pretty little Circle boys do to you?"

**Dun dun duuuun. I'm actually off school sick today, so hopefully I'll get a few chapters ready written. So lets say if this gets five reviews, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, if not I'll do it next week. I promise. How I feel is around about how I described Cammie getting drugged right at the end of that. So hey I guess diseases are good for writers. That Chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be so I wont upload the next chapter with it. So I guess you'll just have to review ;)**

***SECOND MINI-REVEAL THING***

**I want to try and relate these things to something that happened in the chapters they're attached to. So this isn't actually about the sequel, but the end of this story, which actually isn't that far away when I think about it. Which is both a relief and worry that I'm going to have to come up with some new material to fill a sequel with that isn't basic plot line.**

**All I'm going to say is that Townsend remains a mysterious character even in the books, and now you think you know everything about Joe Solomon (Even if Joe Solomon is the type of man nobody will ever really know, that's right I'm talking to you Baxter!) I think we should let dear old Edward Townsend have a slice of the shock horror cake. **

**Any suspicions about anything (Doesn't even have to be about this story! Hows the Apocalypse going?)**


	12. Damp Lodgings

**Authors note: Well hello ladies, or gents. You know, guys might read these books and then go that step further to read fanfiction,it doesn't matter that we don't know about them though, they're probably just really good operatives, or you know, go around dressed in drag or something. Did I ever tell you I had a dream Joe Solomon was a cross dresser? I probably have, I'm just super proud my tortured little noggin presented that image to me. Man alive wouldn't he just fit into a crowd if he was dressed as a woman...woah why am I here? Oh yeah fanfiction! Erm...well, I don't really know what I'm doing with this chapter, you'll just have to sit tight and wait for the beginning of the end of this meager little story.**

_**A few questions raised in the reviews;  
**_**1. I may have mentioned the apocalypse at the end of the last chapter and I swear to god I'm not one of the four horseman or the devil or anything I'm just a fangirl who is way too obsessed with Supernatural.  
2. Well you'll just have to wait to find out why Martin wasn't sorry ;) And that other druggy man at the end was Townsend. P.s. Have I completely missed something or since when has Zach been British?  
3. Dear GangBang (Guest), Woa gal thats some awesomely inappropriate name. I like it o.O  
4. It didn't occur to me that kissing then stabbing and drugging someone is messed up, and I'm also aware my previous answer was a bit odd too. I'm afraid I've become so messed up I can no longer tell when something is normal. So I guess this story could get a little wierd from now on depending on your perspective. YOU ARE WARNED.  
5****. I'm fully aware I suck at updating and that more people would read it if I ****did and now I've gotten ahead of my work hopefully I can do what I've been promising I'd do since I started writing this thing and start updating every week. If you all wish hard enough, maybe it will happen ;D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter. 12 - Damp lodgings.

Cam stood in a vast empty hall, something about it was reminiscent of one of the Circle of Cavan's headquarters. It had been burnt down, blown to pieces, demolished within an inch of it's life. Or at least that's always what the CIA had thought, they had been posing as a constant threat to them and were ready to do whatever it took to wipe them out. This was still the case of course, but the circle was far more stable in that position now. Far more stable than anyone realised. The majority of their headquarters had been rebuilt underground or underwater, some even had moved upwards or taken to a dormant disguise.

This hall was normally full of people, buzzing with facts and figures and messages for someone or other. Cam had never seen it empty, without the light or people she realised just how terrifying this place was; dark walls, blood stains where people had been murdered on suspicion and the spot, it was too much risk to trial them, if the CIA got in here there would be a war, a war and ending. There was something wrong about the place, something that didn't let Cam stand calmly on it's floorboards, all her hair stood on end. She could see clouds of dust and was surprised she wasn't choking on them, then she realised there was no light to highlight the floating embers that would allow her to know she was in fact surrounded by dust, and there was something wrong in the way they floated. Something that wasn't natural.

It clicked and she saw the swirling clouds as what they really were. They were the people who buzzed and ran through the hall in a hurry. Ghosts of these people anyway, outlines of what was once a memory of another of Cameron's fondest homes. Something caught her eye across the space, inwardly she jumped but didn't let it show on her features for a second. She stared at it until it came into focus. Martin. Anger was not strong enough a word for what she felt at the sight of him. A thousand other emotions bubbled up with the sight of him. But betrayal and fury was by far the most prominent. He had attacked her so Townsend could have her, kissed her before hand to make her feel like an idiot. How many more traitors must she uncover from her beloved circle. She found herself craving ignorance again.

He didn't move, he didn't blink. He just stared deadly forward with a blank expression. The gap between them seemed further than it was, they were alone. All alone in a cramped and crowded room of dusty ghosts. It only occurred to Cam then how horrendously under weaponed she had been these past few weeks. She had been completely helpless, surrounded by people ready to kill her at any minute, but she had felt reasonably safe. Smug that the circle had trained her well and better than those stupid Gallagher Girls. But they had also trained Martin, the one person Cameron trusted more than Catherine. She had told herself he didn't keep secrets from her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She cursed herself. She wanted to scream or rip her best friends face off, make him hurt like he had made her hurt. Make him feel as stupid and little as she did.

She couldn't move, every ounce of her wanted to run and attack him. It was in her blood. Instead she just stood and stared at the bland asshole and tried not to dig her nails too far into her fist. Her hair still stood on the back of neck, but that had been because of the room. For some reason she was reminded of the guy she had been with before she had sprinted into that burst of running freedom, or that's what she thought she had been doing. Zach Goode's words drifted and taunted through the depths of her mind. _The middle feels better on my own. _Maybe that's how it should be.

_cCc_

Cammie woke with a start. Her back was sore and ached worse than she had ever endured when she tried to sit up. The floor was ice cold, and apparently her body heat hadn't been enough to warm it in the slightest as she slept. It was darker than the hall had been in her dream, which details were already starting to slip away. She sat up, the outline of bars stood in front of her and she made a noise of frustration. _Athough_, she thought, _at least they've stopped pretending they love me and just locked me up already._ When she leant against the wall to stand up she found it oddly slimy. There was a thin line of window right at the very top of the wall, but the light coming through it was not that of the sun, or at least not directly. It seemed smudged and strangely blue, whats more was that the faint shimmers of light were moving in dismal currents. Cam cursed under her breath, _being underwater is going to make escaping just that much easier. _

"Language." The sound of that voice made her insides burn with anger she could just never vent out. It was a little sad, as well as unnerving that now she felt the same kind of anger towards Martin. At least now this one wont get some twisted idea about him being special. Although he probably already thinks he's special enough.

"Shut up." She demanded, closing her eyes without turning around. Half-hoping that if she concentrated hard enough Zach would just pop out of existence.

"I didn't say anything." He drew the sentence out slowly as if he was completely innocent but tired of her delusions.

"You _did _actually!" Cam snapped a lot louder and angrier than what was called for. Not that he deserved for her to try and act cool around him, but emotion was weakness and she didn't want to let Zach know hers could get the better of her. Alas, those damn emotions themselves were too high for Cam to be bothered to even try and hide them.

"Not very friendly." He commented, the arrogant dark haired boy stood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded like he owned the place. Which, if it wasn't for the giant Gallagher Academy crest engraved into the wall in between the two flickering oil lamps that barley produced any light worth filling the hall, you would have thought he did.

"No, I'm not, very well spotted." she snapped stepping closer to the bars to show she wasn't afraid, if that's how she was supposed to be feeling. "But neither are you. So why are you here? I thought you were done with all that Catherine and Cammie shit." She spat holding two bars and pressing her forehead between them so she could study his features better. She tried not to dwell on the fact that she smelt like Townsend, because she didn't want to gag infront of Zach and give him something else to sarcastically comment on.

"Oh yeah totally done with that, I don't really care, even if I think I've just about cracked it." She highly doubted any of that sentence was true but she didn't have the strength or inclination to point it out to him. "But the rest of what I said has kind of been cancelled out."

"So you didn't mean it?" She asked boredly.

"Don't get too excited, I'm not owning up to some deeply forbidden love to you." Zach commented bitterly, Cameron rolled her eyes even if the very thought made her sick to the stomach and she barely managed to hide her cringe. "I meant it then, but now you've come back."

"I didn't come back, I was drugged and dragged back." She corrected with a hiss. Zach grimaced as if measuring her description.

"Technically you were drugged and _driven _back, very little dragging was involved." If he was standing any closer then Cammie was sure she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from punching him, Not that she'd really want to stop herself anyway. "But how you got here is besides the point, I still think this little tightrope of middle is tones better on my own but if I'm forced to share it I might as well make that person see sense."

A slow and rhythmic sound started from somewhere, it gradually got louder and faster until Cam cringed without thinking. It felt like a century since her ears had been blasted with the circus music but not long enough. "Good luck with that," her words sounded pained and Cam gritted her teeth at the weakness she was showing, she was never like this, not before she was kidnapped, but then she had thought she was surrounded by people she could trust. _Everyday, _it was excruciating to think about, Everyday she had been with Martin and he had just handed her over to these people, he wasn't even sorry. The words and the look on his face as he said them burst the anger out of her, she lashed out and hit a bar with her foot, and then cursed when the shoot of pain rang through her.

"Go ahead! Try and convince me my parents love me! because right now I'm locked in a cell under their school and I'm not exactly convinced!" She shouted, and it was more than a fair point, but Zach just looked bored.

"Your parents aren't here and Abby and Joe are upstairs fighting, they don't know you're here. Townsend was the one who brought you down here and boy will he get his ass kicked when they find out." He added the last part almost as an afterthought to himself, as if even he didn't believe Cammie would belive him. For a moment Cam was stuck with the image of the Solomons having an argument. It must be lethal, but that didn't make it any less humourous.

"What puts you under the impression I'll fool for that for a second, Gallagher Boy?" Cam snapped but Zach just continued his steady gaze.

"Look Ms. Cavan, I say what I see; and whilst in some cases that might be a fancy phrase for the truth spies always see more than whats in front of them and I can't help noticing that you just used dearest mothers name as an insult." This accusation just sent ripples of even more anger through her spine.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're the one who made it an insult." It was calmest way Cameron had said anything since she had woken up.

"Okay." He said in a half-laugh, he smiled at his shoes and kicked something on the floor before he stood up straight. It annoyed Cammie how easily he moved and how smug he looked doing it, she hated how comfortable he appeared in his own skin, because with the crowd she had grown up in she was certain nobody could be like that. Especially someone who had grown up the way she had and she refused to believe this was jealousy that apparently Zach had done so. What she hated most though, was how nothing he did ever seemed to diffuse his looks, even when he had pretended to be a tramp in the streets of Roseville he hadn't been totally hideous. Good looking people always seemed to be the worst people at heart, and as he walked from the corridor she dwelled on the thought that whatever sticky situation this bloody hypothetical middle put him in was what he deserved.

_cCc_

"Preston Winters." Cameron had been staring at a brick shinning with damp slime for god knows how long. Her standards had apparently returned to her normal spying stamina and then some, because she had heard this person coming and labelled them as Macey McHenry when they were still on the sound-proof floor above her. Apparently being paranoid pays off.

"The names Cameron Goode actually but go on." She said in answer to the odd greeting. She didn't want her to go on, she wanted to be left alone. But something about the eyes that were still as puffy and tired as they had been the other day on a girl standing so strong and confidently and yet was supposed to always look perfect and delicate told Cam that she wouldn't just leave if she asked her too, ignored her completely or kicked her but through the bars.

"Shut up okay, and just answer the question." Macey said steadily.

"I don't recall their being a question." Cammie said lazily strolling a small circle in her cell before flopping down against the wall to sit.

"What happened to him?" She demanded. "Almost two years ago he went missing! His dad's been dead a pretty long time now but we...we kept in touch." She listed off determinedly until she faltered slightly at the end. "It was you wasn't it?"

"I don't know the names of the people I kidnap kid, I just kidnap them." She said arrogantly folding her arms and closing her eyes as if trying to sleep.

"You would know about it!" Macey snapped, Cam opened her eyes, slightly surprised at the screeching increase in the volume of her voice. She had flung herself against the bars and the two operatives in training studied each other carefully.

"We tend to give more damns about royalty and you know...actual presidents and stuff." She dismissed calmly. She could tell her what little truth she wasn't certain she had on the topic, but she told herself it was more fun to keep it from her and that it had nothing to do with the fact the guy she cared most about had just turned out to be the opposite of what she thought he was.

"You have to know something, okay!" She yelled with only the slightest hint of a plead. "I - Liz cracked every CIA code she could and I know it was your bloody Circle of Cavan so cut the crap and tell me what happened to him."

"I'm sorry kid, I've never heard of him." She lied but Macey took a step back with her jaw set and folded her own arms.

"You're lying." She insisted, Cam was only half surprised, most of the time nobody could ever tell when she was lying, ever, but somehow her heart just hadn't been in it.

"Preston _Winters_?" Cammie clarified.

"Yes." Macey answered stiffly and Cam got to her feet again, almost reluctantly and folded her arms once more as she walked over to the bars and studied Macey one last time before giving her answers that would probably make her run away crying and give her a laugh, or that's what it took to make her explain it anyway.

"If you want to blame it all on me and the Circle go ahead, but I doubt any of this would be happening if it wasn't for your beloved Matthew Morgan and Joseph Solomon." Macey just continued to look exhausted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded and Cam shifted her weight and obliged.

"He'd still be around, if they hadn't killed his father." She tried not to laugh at the puzzlement that crossed the Gallagher Girls eyes but was forced to retire to an evil grin she couldn't control.

"You're lying." Macey said calmly.

"You just saw me lie, was that it then?" Cam demanded as if she had planned the conversation out to be this way. She continued to look smug at the look on McHenry's face "It was Morgan who killed Winters, I remember hearing about it. Do you ever think about that? About how much blood your teachers could have on their hands? I bet you tell yourself they do it for a reason and only when they have to, but if the Circle is as bad as you're under the impression it is then at least one of your teachers is a murderer for the heck of it. He might have gone soft now but what do you think drove Solomon to sign up to us in the first place?" She had strayed from the topic but she was having far too much fun to stop now.

"He didn't know-" She began to dismiss too easily for Cams liking so she cut her off with a laugh.

"Of course he knew! Do you think we want people like your lot part of us? Look I don't know or particularly care what made him change or join in the first place. I'm just saying he's not the best spy you've ever known, he's the best Assassin you've ever known." Cammie reminded her.

"I don't care!" Macey snapped suddenly and Cam raised her eyebrows. "Not right now! Just tell me what happened to Preston Winters."

"Yeah, okay we kidnapped him. Well more specifically, a team including Solomon kidnapped him. So add that to the list of why you should hate those guys. I wasn't really involved with it," Cameron carried on, reluctant to admit they kept her in the dark about most things. "Do you want to know why Morgan killed Winters?" Cammie taunted moving closer to the bars, Macey stepped away almost involuntarily and looed as if she immediately regretted it. "He's a descendant you ignorant peacock! he was one of the big guys, which means you're little boyfriend is too!" Although her body language and words mirrored the opposite, Cammie's heart wasn't quiet in tormenting her, considering she was going through the same thing it was hard to relish on that kind of pain. She continued anyway, she didn't want to damage her reputation.

"No...No...You're lyi-...he wouldn't!" She rambled stepping back again, as if that would stop it from being true. She showed no signs of tears bubbling to the surface, which in Cameron's opinion was a little annoying but she could tell the girls mind was conflicted and that was enough to make it worth it. Even if Cammie wanted to kill Martin, it was clear in her mind that he had betrayed her.

"If the Circle of Cavan is really that bad," Cam said for what felt like the umpteenth time. "You better pray to hell that this Preston kid is dead."

**I have a feeling I probably should have given a little bit of warning for that. Just a "hey guys Preston and Macey Chapter thing coming up" probably would have helped, I don't know. This took me the entire day to write, and I mean like all twelve hours of it, because I'm at my dads and don't have the books with me so for some reason I suddenly started doubting everything I knew about Gallagher Girls. I actually spent half an hour staring at the screen because I wasn't sure his name was really Preston Winters. So if there are stupid mistakes, that's probably why ;)**

***THIRD MINI-REVEAL THING**THEY'RE ONLY HINTS SO ITS KIND OF TWO***

**So I regret to inform any big Preston and Macey shippers that that is probably all you're getting this time around. If there is any more, well, I don't know about it yet. This whole Hoopla becomes much more important in the sequel so once again I guess you just have to sit tight. If it's any comfort, you think the characters you've heard from already are safe? I promise you nobody from the books are quiet how you left them.  
On a semi-related note, RIDDLE ME THIS; I have a confession to make; I am in love with Joe Solomon, and writing the changes to his character have been one of the most enjoyable part about scribbling down this mess, and today we saw some rather worrying developments about the ever-present questions as to why he joined the circle if, in _this_ story, he knew full well what he was signing up for. I'm a big fan of double-whamy's but am also constantly misleading (could that have been a double whamy itself?) Seriously, I am a nuisance to read from but I promise answers in the sequel.**

**...And also, isn't "Double Whamy" just the best expresion ever?**


End file.
